Do You Love Me?
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Tarika is avoiding Abhijeet and has been upset for a while now. They are called to Shimla for a case and everyone is going. Will Abhijeet be able to figure out what's making her upset and angry and will he be able to solve it, what if that something is related to Abhijeet's past and had something to with where they are going? Please R&R. Just a thought running through my mind. :
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I know I'm starting a random fanfic in the middle of my other story but this just came to mind so I decided to write it. Hope you all enjoy it and tell me if I should continue. It's just an idea. (^.^)

In this story Abhijeet and Tarika are a couple but Abhijeet just purposed to her and they have gotten into nothing serious and haven't even kissed yet. Tarika was very happy at first but then she became upset.

Do You Love Me?

It was a boring day at the bureau and the entire team which consisted of Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, Kajal, Vivek, Rajat, Purvi, and Freddy were sitting and chatting quietly. ACP sir was in his cabin talking to someone and laughing. Just then Muskaan and Tasha walk in carrying cups of tea.

Muskaan handed Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin and Freddy their cups and Tasha handed Vivek, Purvi, Rajat, Kajal their cups.

Abhi: Thanks Muskaan.

Musi: welcome dada.

Daya and Sachin: thanks Muskaan.

Musi: You're welcome.

Vivek, Rajat, Purvi,and Kajal: Thanks Tasha.

Tasha: Welcome.

Everyone gets back into talking.

Kajal (looking out the window): Wow it's really starting to rain out there.

Everyone turned to look at the window only to see nothing except the rain blowing around in the heavy winds.

Vivek: I wonder who ACP sir is talking to.

Abhi (jokingly): oh his old friend who happens to be a girl.

Daya started laughing and ACP sir finishes his call and comes out side.

ACP: what's so funny?

Daya's laugh gets stuck in his throat and he starts coughing. Everyone stands up and Muskaan went over to pat Daya's back.

Freddy: Sir who were you talking to?

ACP: KYUN? Kya hua

Freddy (scared expression and quickly): nahi sir kuch nahi woh Abhijeet sir said you were talking to your old friend jo ki ek larki hai.

Abhijeet who was standing behind ACP sir was waving his head and putting his hand on his lips.

ACP (angrily): KYA!

He turns around quickly and glared at Abhijeet. Abhijeet made a 'mar gay' look and put his head down. Just then the phone rang and Daya gives a 'bach gay' look.

ACP: Tumhare Abhijeet sir ko tou mai baad mein dekh lo ga.

He went over and picked up the phone.

ACP: Hello? CID bureau…

ACP: Kya khoon? Where?

ACP: in shimla?

ACP: but why don't you call the Shimla CID.

ACP: oh tou app log Mumbai sai ha?

ACP: theek hai we'll reach tomorrow morning.

He hung up and faced the team.

ACP: Everyone pack your stuff we are going to Shimla.

Freddy (complaining): Shimla? Abb? But it's so cold there and it's raining.

ACP (harshly): FREDDY!

Freddy: Sorry sir.

ACP: Rajat go and bring Tarika and Salunkhe here we will need them.

Rajat: Yes sir.

Rajat left to go upstairs to bring Tarika and Salunkhe.

On the way out he grabbed the umbrella that was hanging by the door.

Everyone grabbed their belongings and went outside. There they met Tarika, Salunkhe, and Rajat.

Tarika and Rajat were talking to each other.

Tarika: Rajat how's your father now?

Rajat: He's fine now thanks to you.

Tarika (rolling her eyes and annoyed): RAAAJJJAAATTTTTTT!

Rajat (quickly grabbing his ears): Ok Sorry.

Tarika smiled. Both of them were standing under the umbrella.

Salunkhe had his own and the rest of them were either sharing with someone or had their own.

Abhijeet and Daya walked over to Tarika and Rajat and started talking to them when Muskaan came over too. They started talking again and then ACP sir comes over.

ACP: Daya chalo.

Daya: Yes sir.

They all get into the two CID quallis': Abhijeet was driving one and Daya was driving the other one. Abhijeet was in the van with Tarika, Freddy, Rajat, Tasha and Vivek.

Daya was in the van with ACP sir, Sachin, Kajal, Salunkhe, and Muskaan.

In Abhijeet's quallis Tasha and Vivek went to the back and sat together so no one could see them. Rajat and Freddy sat in the middle and that left Tarika to sit in the front with Abhijeet.

Daya's van ACP and Salunkhe wanted to sit together and chat so they sat in the middle and Sachin and Kajal sat in the back and Muskaan happily sat in the front with her boyfriend.

They were just about to set off when ACP sir smacks his head.

Daya: Kya hua sir?

ACP: Daya I forgot my keys in the bureau. I'll just go grab them.

Daya: Don't worry sir I'll get them.

He gets out and heads towards the bureau with an umbrella.

While then Abhijeet and Tarika had come out of the quallis to see what happened.

Abhi: What's wrong Daya?

Daya: Oh nothing ACP sir forgot his keys in the bureau.

Tarika: Oh don't worry I'll grab it.

Daya: No it's fine. I'll get it.

Tarika: No it's ok I forgot my phone too.

Daya: oh ok.

He gave her the keys and she left. She was happy to escape Abhijeet for a little while. (O_O)

She went up the stairs and while she was going Daya saw her phone peeping out the back pocket of her jeans.

Daya (patting Abhijeet): Hey Abhijeet her phone is in her back pocket. Why'd she lie?

Abhi (confused): I don't know. I'm gonna go ask her. She seems upset, I've been noticing her for the past couple of days.

Daya: Ok hurry back.

Abhijeet went after her and Daya went back to the car.

ACP: What happened?

Daya: Sir Tarkia went to get it.

ACP (confused): Why?

Daya (lying): She forgot her phone too.

ACP: oh I see.

Abhirika:

Tarika went up the flight of stairs taking two at a time.

She reached the bureau and walked in. she sat down at the table when her phone buzzed.

She took it out and looked at it. It was a text message sent from Abhijeet.

It read: Tarika why are you lying? You had your phone the whole time. Are you mad at me or upset about something?

Tarika looked up and looked around. She saw Abhijeet at the entrance staring at her. He was leaning against the door with his hands folded across his chest. Tarika got up slowly still looking at him. He walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

Abhi: Tarika what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?

Tarika averted her eyes and looked around uncomfortably.

Tarika: Nothing's wrong Abhijeet why do you say that?

Abhi: Cause you've been avoiding me for the past couple of days.

Tarika: No Abhijeet it's nothing like that.

Abhi: Then why are you averting your gaze?

Tarika looked up at Abhijeet and then again looked away.

Tarika: Abhijeet we better get going or ACP sir is going to yell at us.

Tarika saw the keys on the desk and she went over and picked them up and was about to walk out when Abhijeet grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She would have been so happy if he had done that some other day but now she was just annoyed.

Tarika: Please Abhijeet let go.

Abhi: No not until you tell me why you are behaving like this.

Tarika (angrily): Abhijeet I told you it's nothing!

She pushed him lightly and walked out. Abhijeet watched her go and she felt his steady gaze on her.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Should I continue? Btw this is just a thought that had been running through my mind for quite a long time. So should I continue? What's bugging Tarika and how will Abhijeet deal with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I'm updating this story after a long time so sorry to my fans who are reading this story, and also this story has a bit of Tarika and Rajat in the beginning so sorry for people who don't like that but you'll have to put up with it for a while but don't worry there will be plenty of Abhirika eventually.

Chapter 2:

Tarika left and came downstairs. She left the bureau keys on the table so that Abhijeet could lock the door. She went to the car where Daya was sitting and gave ACP sir his keys.

ACP: ok thanks Tarika.

Tarika: No problem sir.

ACP: So should we go now?

Tarika: Yea umm Abhijeet's just locking the bureau.

ACP: ok we'll set off as soon as he comes we are already getting late.

Tarika nodded and went to the other car and got in. A couple minutes later Abhijeet comes and they set off in the direction of everyone's house so they could get their clothes. Everyone took a couple of minutes and threw a few clothes in their suitcases and they all met up at Abhijeet and Daya's house (yes here they live together.) and Abhijeet and Daya quickly grabbed their stuff and left. It was now 10:00 pm.

They were all sitting in the same spots they were before.

Abhijeet was following Daya although he knew the way he stayed behind him just in case they stopped somewhere and since ACP sir was in it as well.

Everyone was causally talking in both cars and Tarika was just sitting there lost in her thoughts.

Abhi: Tarika kya hua?

Rajat, Freddy, Vivek, and Tasha stopped to look at her.

Tarika: Huh? Oh nothing.

Rajat: I'm sure something is wrong, I noticed you haven't been very happy these days.

Abhi: Exactly.

Tarika: no I'm fine. (we all know what "I'm fine" means when it comes from a lady. ;) )

Abhi: sure?

Tarika: yea.

Abhi: ok.

He shrugged it off but Rajat kept an eye on her.

After they were about half way there they stopped at a dabba which was open. Everyone got out and stretched. Tarika got out and went to the back were Tasha and Vivek had fallen asleep. She woke them both up although they looked so cute holding each other while they were sleeping. They got out and stretched. Rajat woke up a snoring Freddy and they all went over to Daya's car.

Daya looked very tired and Muskaan had fallen asleep. Sachin was trying to wake up Kajal who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and ACP and Salunkhe had gotten out and were stretching. Once everyone was awake they went inside and sat down at different tables. Daya, Abhijeet, Rajat, and Sachin were sitting at one table and ACP, Salunkhe, and Freddy had joined a table with them and sat down. Muskaan, Tasha, Tarika, and Kajal were sitting on the table next to them.

Everyone ate up and then Tarika excused herself from the table and went over to wash her hands. When she came out a hot looking guy bumped into her and said sorry. Tarika was about ot walk away when she saw a piece of paper on the ground. She turned back and called the guy.

Tarika: Excuse me you dropped your paper.

She held it out but he turned and said.

Guy: It's for you.

He smiled and winked and walked into the bathroom (point to be noted these are single bathrooms.).

She looked at it and then opened it.

It read: Tarika leave him, She still loves him. She is Desperate, she wants him back and she will do anything to get him. Even kill his old Girlfriend.

Tarika read the note and her eyes went wide. She crumpled the note and went over to the bathroom the guy walked into and stood outside it.

She had to know what was going on and how this randomly started in her life without any warning.

After a couple minutes he still didn't come out so she knocked on the door still she got no answer but she was desperate for an answer so she knocked harder.

Back at the tables everyone was waiting for Tarika.

ACP: Yeh Tarika ab tak kyun nahi ayi?

Everyone shrugged when they heard a loud knock near the bathrooms.

Salunkhe: What was that?

They ran towards the bathrooms and saw Tarika. She was about to kick open the door.

Abhi (yelling): TARIKA! What are you doing!?

Tarika didn't hear anything or chose not to reply and kicked the door open with one swift kick. She walked inside and saw no one. She looked up and saw a foot going through the A/C duct.

Tarika (loudly): HEY! Come back here.

Everyone ran towards the bathroom and saw Tarika getting up on the table. Rajat and Abhijeet quickly went over and grabbed her.

Tarika: Choro mujhe!

Abhi: Tarika what are you doing and who is he?

Tarika: hang on! Let me go!

They let her go and moved back as no one had dared to stop an angry Tarika.

She kicked up and easily got into the A/C duct. Everyone was surprised at her moves. She looked ahead and saw the white shoes of the guys and followed him until she caught up with him and grabbed his foot. He turned around and smiled.

Guy: Good you actually reached me.

Tarika: Who are you and what's all this?

She showed him the crumbled note.

Guy: This was given to me by the lover of him.

Tarika: Who is it?

Guy (smirking): If I tell you how are you going to figure it out?

Tarika (annoyed): Just tell me GOD DAMMIT!]

Guy: WOW Angry Baby…

Tarika leaned over him as he was sitting down and he leaned back.

Tarika (angrily): TELL ME!

He pushed her forward so that he was leaning over her now and looked at her in a seductive way.

Guy: I rather not.

He climbed further onto her and moved his face really close to her face.

Guy (whispering): If I tell you what are you going to find out when you find the laash?

Tarika's eyes widened and all of a sudden she hears a HEY behind her. The guy looks up and smirks.

Guy: It's time for me to go.

He crawls away and jumps down from a A/C duct and runs away. Tarika just sat there and didn't bother to catch him.

She felt to people come close to her and one of them touched her gently.

Abhi: Tarika are you ok?

Tarika nodded and turned around to face them.

She saw Abhijeet and Rajat looking at her with concern showing in their eyes. They came out and everyone crowed around her.

**A/N: ok guys how do you like it so far?**

**What do you think is going on?**

**Who do you think is involved?**

**Any improvements?**

**What do you like the most?**

**What do you hate?**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I know its short sorry about that I have tons of homework which I still have to do so sorry I will try updating both stories tomorrow. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys to make a clear note on the Tarika and Rajat track… They are just really good friends in the brother sister way in my story. Just making it clear so when Rajat shows concern for her it is in a older brother way.

Chapter 3:

Everyone crowed around Tarika.

ACP: Tarika who was that and what happened that made you go after him like that?

Tarika (quietly): Never mind sir.

Salunkhe (concern in his voice): Tarika tell us.

Tarika looked at them and then looked at Abhijeet who's brown eyes looked at her with concern.

Tarika (lying): Sir he bumped into me and left a note and when I read it, it said that I know the person who died.

Abhi (worried): Who is it?

Tarika: I don't know I went to ask him but he left before he could tell me.

Daya: Where's the note?

Tarika I don't know I dropped it somewhere when I was going in there.

ACP: ok don't worry about and let's try and get there as fast as we can.

Tarika nodded and followed everyone back to the cars.

They got in the cars they were in before and sat in the same spots.

After a while of driving Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was lost in thought and looking out the window. He carefully put his hand on her lap being careful not to let anyone notice. She broke out of her train of thought and looked at Abhijeet who gave her a reassuring smile. It comforted her so much and she needed this but right now she didn't know what was right or wrong so she thought the best thing for her to do was ignore him until things got settled. She gave him a wry smile and went back to looking out the window.

A couple hours later they reached their hotel and got out.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and went inside. Abhijeet and Daya got the rooms for the six rooms they had booked and handed them out.

They gave one to Muskaan who was sharing with Tarika.

They gave one to Tasha who was sharing with Kajal.

They gave one to ACP sir who was sharing with Salunkhe sir.

They gave one to Rajat who was sharing with Freddy.

They gave one to Sachin who was sharing with Vivek.

They kept one for themselves.

Everyone put their stuff in the rooms and came out.

ACP: chalo jaldi.

They got back into the cars and went to the area where two people had found the body. They got out and looked around. The body was lying face down on the hard gravel road.

ACP: where is the couple who called us? I told them to be here in the morning.

Rajat: maybe they are just late.

ACP: hmm maybe.

They put their gloves on and went over to Salunkhe who was just turning the laash over.

He turned her over and Tarika looked shocked.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika.

Abhi: Tarika do you know her?

Tarika (nodding no): no but it seems as if I have seen her somewhere.

They inspected the body.

Salunkhe: Boss I don't know what happened to her. I have to do a scan to figure it out, but there are no external wounds except this tiny needle mark here.

Abhi: sir can it be poison.

Salunkhe: Abhijeet it seems like it since there is no other wound but I have to scan to be sure. I'll go to the nearest hospital or private lab.

ACP: Daya find out if there is any lab here.

Daya: yes sir.

Daya took out his phone and went to the side to talk to Purvi who was still at the Bureau .

All of a sudden a thought struck Tarika's mind and she got up quickly. Everyone looked at her confused.

Muskaan: Kya hua Tarika?

Tarika: Huuhh? Oh nothing I'll be right back.

She went into a corner and took off her gloves and took out her phone and texted her old friend from college.

A couple of seconds later she got a text back. It was a picture from her college time. She looked at it. This time she looked at the senior year class carefully. She spotted the Abhijeet and his girlfriend from back then. She saw the girl standing beside Abhi's old girlfriend who was her bestfriend and then looked at the body which resembled the girl in the picture. Now she was purely shocked and remembered the note the guy had given her. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. She looked back to the picture and looked in the junior class and saw herself and her college friend. She had never known that Abhijeet was in the same college as her and that to at the same time. She had heard of him and that he was very popular back then but she hadn't thought it would be her Abhijeet but she was also very popular but had never ever met before. She shook of her thoughts and went back to the group.

Tarika: Sir?

ACP: haan?

Tarika: Sir I know where I have seen this girl before.

ACP: Where?

Tarika: Sir she was a girl who went to my college.

ACP: did you know her well?

Tarika: No sir she was a senior while I was a freshman.

ACP: oh I see. Do you know her name or anything about her?

Tarika: umm? Hang on sir I'll ask my college friend and see if she knows.

Daya: Yea do that I'll be really helpful if we could even get a little bit of info, and sir there is a Forensic lab nearby that we can use. It has been unused for a while though.

ACP: ok call an ambulance.

Daya: ok sir.

ACP: Vivek?

Vivek: Yes sir?

ACP: Vivek did you take all the pictures?

Vivek: Yes sir.

ACP: ok you and Tasha go to the Forensic lab with Salunkhe and Tarika will join you in a little while.

Vivek nodded and went over to Tasha and Salunkhe.

Tarika called her friend up and Daya and Rajat came and stood around her. She put the speaker on so they could also hear.

Voice: Hello?

Tarika: Hello Sakshi?

Sakshi: Haan Tarika why did you need the picture.

Rajat and Daya raised their eyebrows. She looked at them.

Tarika: Never mind that but do you remember that popular guy from senior year when we were freshmans?

Sakshi: yea…

Tarika: and his girlfriend?

Sakshi: yup…

Tarika: What was her name and what was her friends name do you remember?

Sakshi: Yea… The guys name was Abhijeet.

Tarika bit her lip at this and closed her eyes.

Tarika (quickly): Yea his girlfriends name and her bestfriends name.

Sakshi: Her name was Tania and her friends name was Mancy.

Tarika: ok thanks.

Sakshi: why?

Tarika (low voice): Mancy is dead.

Sakshi: WHAT! How? What happened?

Tarika: I'll tell you later.

Sakshi: Wait this Abhijeet is the same guy on the CID group picture you showed me a couple weeks ago right?

Tarika's eyes filled up with tears and she closed her eyes.

Tarika (low and muffled voice): Yeaa…

Sakshi: ok byee then you can get back to your work and tell me after what happened.

Tarika: Ok.

She hung up and turned to face Daya and Rajat.

Daya: You got some explaining to do…

Tarika (pleading tone): please guys not now…

Rajat: come on apne bhai ko nahi batogi?

He point to Daya and himself.

She gave in and told them everything in a low whisper starting from when she found out that Abhijeet was in her college and was dating someone else who still loves him.

_Flashback:_

_Tarika was sitting in her home when she hears the doorbell ring._

_She gets up and opens it. She was surprised to see the person on the other end._

_Tarika: SAKSHI!?_

_Sakshi: Hey Tarika!_

_She gave her a hug and welcomed her inside._

_Tarika: OMG it's been such a long time since I've seen you._

_Sakshi: I know that's why I came over._

_Tarika: I'm glad you did. Where are you living these days?_

_Sakshi: Shimla._

_Tarika: ohh Cold spot to find._

_Sakshi: yea but it's where I got posted after college._

_Tarika: oh so you're still a Forensic Doctor but in Shimla?_

_Sakshi: Yea what about you?_

_Tarika: Same but in Mumbai and for the CID department._

_Sakshi: oh I see btw who is the guy you always talk to me about on the phone?_

_She smirked and Tarika blushed._

_Tarika: Hang on I'll show you._

_She went inside and got the CID group picture that hung on her bedroom wall._

_She brought it and handed it to Sakshi. Before she could tell her who it was she spoke up._

_Sakshi (pointing at Abhijeet): Hey! Look it's the guy who was really popular in college from the senior year students._

_Tarika (pale): That's him?_

_Sakshi: Yea you didn't know that?_

_Tarika: noo…_

_Sakshi: Yea, that jerk left Tania and didn't even say where he was going. He just abandoned her. She is still looking for him._

_Tarika (quietly): He lost his memory back then._

_Sakshi: WHAT!? So he didn't leave her on purpose?_

_Tarika nodding no: No he was on a mission and some goons caught him and hit him in the head._

_Her voice cracked._

_Sakshi: Anyways who is your "boyfriend?"_

_Tarika pointed to Abhijeet._

_Sakshi: WHAT!? OMG!_

_Tarika (whining): What do I do now?_

_Sakshi: uhhmm? I guess there is no point in telling him now since he doesn't remember anyways and it will just hurt him more._

_Tarika nodded she didn't want to hurt Abhijeet in anyway._

_Tarika: I guess your right…_

_Sakshi: I guess I better get going now. I just stopped by to say hi._

_Tarika (snapping out of her thoughts): Already but you just came. _

_Sakshi: no I can't my boss is waiting for me._

_Tarika: At least eat something._

_Sakshi: Na I can't sorry, maybe next time._

_Tarika: Alright then._

_Sakshi (hugging her): Everything will be fine just ignore everything I said. Bye._

_Tarika: Byee see you soon._

_She left and that's when Tarika decided she would keep a distance from Abhijeet until she was able to digest this information and figure out what was going on._

_End of Flashback._

She looked at Rajat and Daya who had their mouths hanging wide open.

Tarika: and after that the guy who bumped into me didn't say that I knew the person but gave me this note.

She handed the note to Daya. Rajat peered over his shoulder and read it.

Rajat: OMG sir.

Tarika: I don't know why but I think Abhijeet is somehow related to this.

Daya: I think so to and I also think that Tania has something to do with this murder.

Tarika: Guys please don't tell Abhijeet any of this.

Rajat: Even if I wanted to I don't think I would be able to.

Daya: me either.

Everyone turned around and looked at Abhijeet who spotted them looking at him and walked over to them. Daya quickly pocketed the note and looked like nothing happened.

Abhi: What happened guys?

Rajat (quickly): no…nothing sir, umm we were just thinking about the case…

Abhi: By looking at me?

Daya (smirking): haan…

He started to laugh and everyone joined him nervously

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I wrote a longer update for you guys so please do review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He stopped laughing and looked at them once again.

Abhi: Are you sure nothing is wrong?

Everyone nodded so he walked away. The three of them released their breath which they had been holding unaware of it.

They all took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

Daya: That was close.

Tarika and Rajat nodded at the same time.

Tarika and Rajat: Sure was!

Daya looked at the two of them.

Daya: DUDE I SWEAR YOU GUYS COULD BE TWINS AT THE WAY YOU TALK AND REACT LIKE THIS!

Tarika and Rajat looked at each other and smiled.

Rajat: Yup she's my sis…

Tarika: and he's my bro.

Daya looked at them with a confused expression and shook his head. Rajat and Tarika burst out laughing and Daya joined in.

Rajat: by the way she looks like you too. You're both tall and strong.

Tarika and Daya smiled.

Daya: ok so shall we get back to work.

They all went back to looking for clues around the area and Tarika told ACP her name and everything else leaving out the Abhijeet parts. In the end they find an expensive wrist watch which was engraved very beautifully and had a bit of blood on the inside.

ACP: Yeh khooni ka hoga. It probably fell of when they had a fight and Mancy must have grabbed his hand and pulled it off and scratched him.

Abhi: Mancy?

ACP: haan the girls name was Mancy. She went to the same college with Tarika.

Abhi: MANCY MANCY? I've heard that name somewhere.

Tarika's eyes went wide and looked over to Daya.

Daya (interrupting): yes there was a case a long time back and a girl involved was named Mancy.

ACP: Really I don't remember?

Tarika made a 'mar gay' look and Daya quickly spoke again.

Daya: achha probably forgot.

ACP: haan probably.

Daya breathed a sigh of relief and Tarika relaxed.

Abhi: Oh so that's what you guys were talking about in that corner.

Tarika & Daya: huh? Oh um yea…

They looked at each other.

Rajat (smirking): who are the twins now?

They started laughing again and Abhijeet and ACP looked at them with weird expressions when ACP's phone interrupted them.

ACP: Hello?

ACP: haan Salunkhe?

ACP: ACHHA? Theek hai we're coming.

ACP (putting his phone away): Chalo Salunkhe called us to his temporary lab.

Everyone smiled and followed him to the quallis.

They stopped outside and decided to figure out what to do since Vivasha had taken a quallis and there was not enough room in one for all nine of them.

ACP: ummm what do we do now?

Daya looked over to Abhijeet and Tarika and thought that they needed time alone so spoke up.

Daya: Sir how about Abhijeet and Tarika stay here and look for more clues and we can quickly go and see what Salunkhe has to say?

ACP sir looked over at Abhijeet and Tarika and agreed that they did need some time alone.

ACP: theek hai Abhijeet Tarika?

ABHIRIKA: yes Sir?

ACP: you two stay here and we'll be back.

Tarika glared at Daya and he smirked and went and sat in the car.

Abhirika: Yes Sir.

They all left and Tarika went over to look for more clues and Abhijeet followed her.

Abhi (softly): Tarika?

Tarika (without turning around): Hmm?

Abhi (again): Tarika?

Tarika (turning a bit): What is it Abhijeet.

She didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but it did and he looked hurt.

Abhi (mumbling): Never mind sorry…

She got up and turned around.

Tarika: Abhijeet I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude it's just that I umm… never mind what were you saying?

Abhi: It's fine, Tarika just please tell me what's wrong I can't take it anymore…

Tarika: Abhijeet please not now…

Abhi: …but Tarika…

Tarika: Abhijeet…

Abhi: ok ok relax.

She smiled and went back to looking for clues.

Abhijeet went beside her and they searched together, then both of them saw something shining in the grass and both leaned over to grab it. Their hands brushed each other's. Abhijeet's giant hand covered her tiny delicate one. She blushed and pulled it out from under his.

He looked at her eyes and Tarika's somehow found his gaze and both stared at each other.

They both got up slowly still looking at each other. Abhijeet took a step closer to her and moved his face towards her they were inches apart when Tarika broke out of her train of thoughts and looked at how close they were. Abhijeet just stared at her moving closer to her. She leaned back and he kept coming closer until she gently touched him.

Tarika: Abhijeet?

He broke out of his trance.

Abhi (blushing and looking here and there): Sorry.

Tarika: it's ok.

He turned back to the object and picked it up to find that it was actually another watch exactly like the first one with the same engraving in it.

Tarika: Abhijeet this looks like exactly the same watch that we found earlier.

Abhi: Yea and the blood on the same spot too.

They looked at each other with puzzled expressions and Abhijeet put it in the evidence bag.

They look around again and this time they again spot something shiny but in two different places. Both go over and pick up the two other objects which turn out to be the exact same watches too, with the engraving and blood.

Abhi: Hain? Yeh kya ho rahai?

They put those watches in the two different bags and then Abhijeet calls ACP sir.

THE REST OF THE TEAM:

ACP (walking in): Haan Salunkhe kya pata chala?

Salunkhe: Haan aao boss.

Vivek and Tasha were standing in a corner watching Salunkhe very carefully and helping wherever they could.

Salunkhe: Boss this girl died from poisoning.

ACP: accha so it was poisoning?

Salunkhe: Haan.

Sachin: Sir what's the name of this poison?

Salunkhe: Strychnine.

Freddy: Stry… kya?

Salunkhe: St-ry-ch-nine.

ACP: oh so this Strychnine poison killed her?

Salunkhe: Haan aur it was injected into her body very sneakily and also she had breathed it in.

ACP: How does this poison look like?

Salunkhe: This poison is White, odorless, bitter crystalline powder. It comes from a plant called Strychnos nux vomica. This plant is usually found in India, Sri Lanka, and East Indies and also in Australia.

ACP: Accha so this means that people here can very easily find the plant.

Salunkhe: Not exactly.

ACP: kya matlab?

Salunkhe: Matlab yeh ki anyone who has this plant must have a license for it or they could go to jail so that means that it will most likely be found in a nursery of some sort.

ACP: accha theek hai. Sachin, Kajal find out how many nurseries are there and then tell me.

Sachin, Kajal: Yes sir.

Salunkhe: Aur haan people now use this poison to kill rats but before it used to be used by many people to cure small illnesses but that soon became illegal. Now a days people use it as a drug by mixing it in LCD, Cocain, and Heroin but very rarely people do this.

Sachin: Sir…

ACP: haan?

Sachin: Sir there are about 30 nurseries here in Shimla.

ACP: ok you, Kajal, Vivek, and Tasha go and see all these nurseries and ask them if they still have the plants or if they have sold them off, if they have then go to all the houses and check and ask them where the plant is and why they have it.

Sachin: Yes sir.

Salunkhe: And Sachin?

Sachin: Yes sir?

Salunkhe: This plant once the poison has been extracted the plant becomes dry and useless so check the plants to see if they are healthy or not. I will SMS you the difference between them.

Sachin: Ok sir.

The four of them left and the rest turned back to Salunkhe.

Daya: Sir how does this poison work?

Salunkhe: The extent of poisoning caused by strychnine depends on the amount and route of strychnine exposure. In this case the poison was inhaled and injected so she got twice as much a normal person would need in order to die within a few hours. This poison prevents he proper operation of the chemical that controls nerve signals to the muscles this cause the muscles throughout the body have severe, painful spasms. Even though the person's consciousness or thinking are not affected at first (except that the person is very excitable and in pain), eventually the muscles tire and the person can't breathe. This is what caused her death first her lungs failed and then a few moments after that her brain failed.

Musi: Sir what was the time of death?

Salunkhe: TOD was 2:00 am the night before yesterdays.

ACP: Salunkhe here is the watch we found with blood on it. (handing it over) Can you tell us who's blood it is or what blood group the person is?

Salunkhe: Yes give me some time.

ACP: ok. In that case I'll call Abhijeet and see if they found anything and tell them about the poison.

Just as he took out his phone it started to ring.

ACP: Haha look at this it is Abhijeet.

ACP: Hello Abhijeet you will live a long time.

Abhi: Why sir?

ACP: I was just about to call you…

Abhi: Oh. Sir how did that girl Mancy die?

ACP: poisoning. The poison's name is Strychnine.

Tarika frowned when she heard the name.

Abhi: Oh I see. Anyways sir something really strange just happened.

ACP: Strange?

Abhi: Haan sir.

ACP turned the speaker on and turned to face everyone.

ACP: What happened Abhijeet?

Abhi: Sir we found three more wristwatches that look exactly the same as the first one with the same engraving and the blood on the same spot.

ACP: KYA?

Everyone seemed as shocked as Abhijeet and Tarika had been maybe even a little more#

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I know I'm updating after a looong time so sorry about that I'm getting really busy these days but I will try and update tomorrow if I can and I hope to read some more stories and updates since I'm feeling very low these days I also need encouragement and your reviews help a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

ACP: What? How can that be possible?

Abhi: I know sir it's really weird and I'm sure that someone is trying to confuse us...

ACP: haan woh to hai but why would they do that if they knew that they dropped their watch or it got pulled off why didn't they just pick it up why would they put more there?

Abhi: I don't know sir.

ACP: ok um... I'm sending you a list of nurseries that you and Tarika need to go. Ask them if they have sold any Strychnos nux vomica plants and check if the plants are all healthy and check how many they had and how many they sold and find the address and go there and check if they still have the plant and if it's healthy or not and I'm sure Tarika knows the difference.

Abhi looked over to Tarika and she nodded.

Abhi: Yes sir.

ACP: ok good the first nursery you, Daya, Muskaan, Tarika, Sachin, Vivek, Kajal and Tasha will all meet in the nursery then you decide who's going to go where.

Abhi: yes sir.

ACP: but before you go come to this lab and give the watches you found to Salunkhe.

Abhi: OK sir.

ACP: ok bye.

Abhi: bye.

Abhijeet turned to Tarika and both looked around one last time and left. They went near a main street and stopped a taxi.

Abhi: Can you take us to Danfort lab

TaxiDriver (TD): je haan.

Abhijeet leaned back and looked at Tarika who was leaning on the door looking out the window, She was lost in thought and had a worried expression on her face.

Abhi: Tarika ji? Kya hua?

Tarika (snapping out of her thoughts): Huhh?

Abhi (worried): Kya hua?

Tarika: umm nahi kuch nahi.

Abhi (knowing something is wrong): Ok fine don't tell me...

He pouted and turned his face.

Tarika looked at his cute face and forgot all her worries she stifled a laugh and turned her face to hide her smile.

Abhi (happy that Tarika at least forgot her worries for a moment): Ab has kyun rahi ho?

Tarika nodded no and made a straight face: Mein kha has rahi hoon?

TD (smiling on their convo): Sahab agya.

Abhi (confused): Kya?

TD: Lab.

Abhi: OH accha right...

Tarika smiled and got out and started walking away.

Abhi (getting out quickly): arrey Tarika paisa tou de do.

Tarika: Arrey mein kyun do?

Abhi: Kyun nahi?

Tarika: Abhijeet are you the man or am I?

Abhi: mein kyun?

Tarika: Then who should pay?

Abhi: Me... heyy!

Tarika smiled and went into the lab. Abhijeet smiled in spite of himself and gave TD the money.

TD: Waise sahib apki madam bohot cute hai.

Abhi: Haann... HEY! Tum apne kam se kam rakho.

TD: sorry sahab.

Then he drove off and Abhijeet followed Tarika inside. He went inside and saw that Tarika was standing by the stairs waiting for him.

Abhi (smirking): aww mera wait kar rahi thi?

Tarika: Nahi bhoot ka...

Abhi: huh?

Tarika: Abhijeet obviously I'm waiting for you.

Abhijeet smiled and they went inside together.

They got inside and saw that Salunkhe sir was busy looking at the body. Tarika quietly went towards her boss and tapped him on the shoulder.

Salunkhe: Ahha!

He turned around quickly and looked at Tarika.

Salunkhe: God sake Tarika you nearly gave me a heart attack.

Tarika smiled sweetly.

Tarika: Sorry sir.

Abhijeet smiled impressed that she also could joke around.

Tarika: Waise sir here are the watches that we found.

Salunkhe: accha rakh do wahi pe aur Abhijeet ke saath jake use plants ko dekho aur I'm sure tumhe healthy plant aur dead plant ka pata laga sakthi ho hai na?

Tarika: Yes sir.

Abhi: Wah sir aaj ap Tarika ko khud mere saath bhej raho?

Salunkhe: Haan par bhejna nahi chata but kya kare ab tou tumne is propose be karliye aur kaam tou kaam hota hai.

Tarika started laughing at Abhijeet's expressions.

Abhi: Oh sir please...

Salunkhe: Kya please? ab jao ya se aur mujhe mera kaam karne do...

He waved them off and they started walking away when they heard Salunkhe's voice again.

Salunkhe: ABHIJEET! Tarika ka kyahal rak na...

Abhi: Sir batne ki zaroorat nahi hai apni jaan se be zyada kyahal rakhta hoon.

He turned around again and Tarika smiled but then turned sad.

Tarika (thinking): Abhijeet loves me so much and I can't even tell him how much I love him. I'm sorry Abhijeet I have to avoid you as much as possible but it's for your own good.

Salunkhe (whispering to himself): I know you'll take care of her.

They left and went to the first nursery on the list where everyone was waiting for them except Rajat, Freddy and ACP. They went inside and Daya bombed then with questions.

Daya: Where were you guys? What took so long? What happened? Did you give Salunkhe sir the watches?

Abhi: Wow Wow Daya, relax take a breath.

Tarika: Sheesh Daya calm down and we took a long time because we went to give Salunkhe the watches and then couldn't get an Taxi for a long time.

Daya: Oh I see now should we decide who's going where.

Tarika and Abhi nodded.

Daya: Ok me and Musi will go to the first 7 after this one. Abhijeet tum aur Tarika go to the next 7. Sachin and Kajal you guys go to the 7 after Abhijeet's and Tasha and Vivek you go to the last ones and everyone meet at the last one then we'll see if the people have sold any plants and if they have we'll decide who's gonna go where to check if the people still have the plants.

Everyone nodded and then went inside to the first one they were standing at.

Lady: Excuse me where are you going and what do you want.

Abhi: Look we're from CID and we found out that your nursery has Strychnos nux vomica plants.

Lady: CID? Haan we have those plants but we have a license for it. I can show you if you want.

Abhi: Ok show us.

Lady: One second sir.

She went inside to get the certificate.

Abhijeet turned around and looked at them.

Daya: Guys after every nursery keep in touch with your bluetooths.

Everyone nodded and the lady came back. She held out the license and Abhijeet grabbed it and handed it to Tarika.

Tarika looked at it and spoke.

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet it's real.

Lady: See sir I told you

Abhi: Ok anyways how many plants did you have?

Tarika: 18.

Abhi: How do you know?

Tarika: It'll say on the certificate.

Abhi: Oh I see. Do you have all of them or have you sold some?

Lady: No I have them all.

Tarika: Can we see them?

Lady: yea sure.

She led them to the plants and everyone took a close look as Tarika checked them. All of them were healthy and well.

Tarika: They are all healthy. (turning to the lady) Can we know why you have these plants?

Lady: It was for research.

Tarika: Ok Thanks.

Lady: Yup no problem.

Abhi (smiling sweetly and asking in a flirty way.): Can I... umm we know your name?

Lady (replying back in a naughty tone.): Yea course you can... it's Lisa.

Abhi: What a beautiful name you have.

Lisa: Thanks.

Tarika glared at them and turned her face around.

They left the nursery and went to the two qualis'

Then they went to the car rental place.

There Muskaan and Daya took one qualis and Abhijeet and Tarika took the other. Vivasha and Sachin and Kajal rented two cars so it would be easier for all of them.

Abhirika:

Abhijeet was sitting in the driver seat and Tarika sat beside him. They were driving and Abhijeet tried to strike a conversation.

Abhi: Tarika ji today you sounded exactly like a CID officer would if they were suspecting someone.

Tarika (annoyed): Sirf aaj?

Abhi: Na nahi mera woh matlab nahi tha...

Tarika (angrily): Tou kya matlab tha?

Abhi: Tarika kya hua itna gussa kis baat per kar rahi ho?

Tarika: Kuch nahi hua.

Abhi (naughtily): Jealous?

Tarika (making a face): Jealous?... of that bit... brat... Never.

Abhi: Accha seems like it.

Tarika: Shut up Abhijeet!

Abhijeet started laughing.

Tarika (tearing up): Accha has ra ho? Abhijeet why would you flirt with a girl if your own girlfriend is standing with you?!

Abhi (not knowing how to console her since he was driving): Arrey Tarika please ro mat yaar. I'm sorry it's a purani adat.

Tarika: Tou jab itni buri adat hai tou use hato na and if you can't control it then why did you make a girlfriend?

Abhi: Tarika please...

He takes her hand in his.

Abhi:...aisa mat bolo.

She removes his hand and puts her face in her hands and looks out the window. She was trying hard not cry.

Tarika (thinking): maybe I should stay mad at him or better if I break up with him because if I stay close to him I can put his life in danger.

Abhijeet stops the car and parks to the side.

Abhi (sweetly and softly): Tarika baby please look at me. I'm sorry I promise I'll never hurt you again.

Tariks's heart melted at the way he was talking and pleading before her.

She looked at him and saw love and guilt in his eyes. Then he changed his expression and made puppy eyes which she couldn't resist.

Tarika: Abhijeet come on don't show me the eyes.

She wacked him lightly in the shoulder and smiled. He smiled and then pulled her close and kissed her cheek quickly for the first time. Tarika looked at him in shock. He smiled and turned his face back to the road and started the car. Tarika blushed and turned back to stare out the window.

Abhijeet kept sneaking glances at her to see his blushing curly haired beauty.

Suddenly a bullet shot Tarika's side of the glass and came out on Abhijeet's side shattering the glass around them. Abhijeet slammed on the brakes and turned to look at Tarika to see if she was ok.

Abhi: Tarika are you ok?

She nodded.

They got out and people gathered around them and their car to see if they were ok.

Suddenly Tarika felt a push and something slipped into her hand. She looked down and saw a phone. She looked around and then saw a guy running away.

Tarika (thinking): Wait that guy is the same one from the A/C duct.

Suddenly the phone beeped.

She looked down at it and then slipped out of the crowd without Abhijeet noticing.

She went to a quiet corner and looked at the message. It read:

_Haan i`m the same guy from the A/C duct btw I think I`m falling for you all over again._

Tarika (thinking): Again?

She continued reading.

_Anyways coming to the point. I want you to keep this phone with you at all times and listen to everything I say or your precious boyfriend will be kidnapped by his lover or maybe even you might be kidnapped so we can use you to get him. After you read it delete this_

Tarika`s eyes filled up with tears and she wiped them away. Suddenly Abhijeet appeared behind her and saw a bit of the message but what he read was...

_maybe even you might be kidnapped so we can use you to get him._

Abhi: Tarika!

Tarika turned around quickly and looked at him shocked.#

**A/N: So how was this chapter? I know it was updated after a looong time sorry bout that. **

**Anyways what did you like from this chapter?**

**What did you hate? (guys please be honest and don't worry about my feelings.)**

**What should I add and what should I remove?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys I finally decided to update this story after a long time and I did as a late birthday present for Dayaforu. Hope you like it although it isn't much and not what you requested so sorry about that.

Chapter 6:

Tarika`s eyes filled up with tears and she wiped them away. Suddenly Abhijeet appeared behind her and saw a bit of the message but what he read was...

_maybe even you might be kidnapped so we can use you to get him._

Abhi: Tarika!

Tarika turned around quickly and looked at him shocked.#

Tarika stared at him and he looked angry.

Abhi (Mad): Tarika what was that?!

Tarika: What was what?

Abhi: C'mon Tarika don't play dumb.

Tarika: What do you mean?

Abhi: Tarika I saw the message...

Tarika just stared at him.

Abhi: Tarika give me the phone.

Tarika: What phone?

Abhi (angrily): The phone you just had.

Tarika's eyes filled up with tears again.

Abhi (his tone softening): Tarika please what are you hiding?

She looked at him and then did the most unexpected thing Abhijeet could ever think of. She went really closed to him and kissed him smack on the lips in front of everyone. He was shocked and moved back but then kissed her back with the same love and emotion and then she moved back. He looked at her still sort of shocked.

Tarika hugged Abhijeet.

Tarika (still in his hug): I'm sorry Abhijeet.

Abhi (confused): For what?

She pulled back and kissed him again.

She moved away.

Tarika: Should we go now?

Abhi (dreamy voice): What was that for?

Tarika: What was what for?

Abhi (smiling): That amazing kiss?

Tarika blushed and smiled.

Tarika (whispering to herself): A distraction and it looked liked it worked.

Abhi: Hmm?

Tarika: Nothing!

Abhijeet then remembered the message.

Abhi: Wait...

Tarika turned around again.

Abhi: What was that message?

Tarika: Oh nothing...

Abhi: Tarikaa...

Tarika: umm it was message from a long time ago when me and my ex boyfriend worked in Delhi CID.

Abhi: and you still have that message?

Tarika: Yea you just in case something happened and we needed saboot...

Abhi (not paying much attention cause he was still dazed about the kiss.): Oh... wait BOYFRIEND?!

Tarika (smiling): Yea... Jealous?

Abhi: Jealous? Who me? Yea right...

Tarika (smirking): Suree!

She turned around and walked away.

Abhijeet smiled and followed her back to the car.

Tarika (turning back to him): Soo? What do we do now?

Abhi: I guess we can still use this car and I`ll call ACP sir to come with Freddy and Rajat to see if they can find the bullet and look for more evidence.

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet called ACP sir and he picked up on the third ring.

ACP: Hello?

Abhi: Hello sir it`s me.

ACP: haan Abhijeet bolo.

Abhi: Sir someone tried to shoot us right now.

ACP: What? Are you guys ok?

Hearing this Rajat and Freddy gathered around him.

He looked at them and turned the speaker on.

Abhi: Yes sir we're fine. But sir what do we do now?

ACP: Did you find the bullet or the shell?

Abhi: No sir.

ACP: ok wait you guys continue and go to the nursery and we'll come there and look for the bullet and shell and any other clues we can find. I'm sure now that someone wants to stop us from finishing this case.

Abhi: Ok sir.

ACP: ok bye.

Abhi: Bye.

He hung up and turned to Tarika.

Abhi: Let`s go baby.

Tarika nodded and both got into the car and left.

On the way Abhijeet kept stealing glances at Tarika and she looked upset.

He felt so helpless seeing her like this and not being able to do anything.

They go to all the Nurseries on the list and then went to the last one where they were all suppose to meet up. When they got there they saw everyone standing outside already.

Daya: Guys what took so long?

Abhijeet then told him the whole the story and when he finished Daya freaked out.

Daya: My god! Are you guys alright you didn't get hurt right?

He looked at them concerned.

Tarika: Yea Daya were fine.

Musi: But who would do such a thing?

Abhi: We don't know but ACP sir thinks that someone's doing to stop us from solving this case.

Tarika: I double that.

Abhi: OK anyways did you guys go check this nursery out?

Tasha: Yea we checked it already and they have all the plants and they are all healthy looking.

Abhi: OK did all the nurseries have their plants and were they all healthy looking?

Musi: Yea they almost all had their plants except 3 nurseries and they've sold some of their plants to people around here.

Tarika: Ok how many people?

Musi: Same just three.

Tarika: Oh ok so that shouldn't take us much time.

Daya: Yea let's go

Abhi: Ok chalo.

This time they all went together in two cars and returned the other two back to the rental department. They then met up at the first house.

Everyone got out and went towards the door and knocked. A couple seconds later a small head peeped out of the door. Daya looked around surprised at how the door opened by itself until Muskaan sighed and pushed his head down, by standing on her tippy toes, that he saw the little girl standing in the door way.

Daya: Oh hi there.

He kneeled down so he was eye leveled with her and looked at her.

Daya: Hey cutie his your Mom or Dad at home?

She nodded and then ran inside yelling for her mom.

Girl: MOmmmyyy... Daaaddyyyy someone is at the door.

Mom: Sweetie I told you not to open the door.

The girl shrugged.

The mom opened the door wider and she and her husband were standing at the door and the little girl was standing behind her mom's leg.

Dad: Yes can I help you?

Daya: Hi we're from CID and investigating a mur...

He stopped mid way and looked at the little girl.

Daya (bending over): Hey sweetie would you like some chocolates?

The little girl nodded.

Daya: Ok then go with Tarika and Muskaan autie and they will buy you some...

The little girl looked up at her mom and she nodded.

Mom: Jao beta.

The little girl grabbed Tarika's outstretched hand and the three girls walked out the door.

Tarika: what's your name Hon?

Girl: Alyssa

Musi: aww what a cute name you have.

Alyssa: Thank you.

Daya waited until they had left and then continued.

Daya: We are investigating a murder which happened here recently.

Dad: And how does that relate to us?

Abhi: Well we found out that the poison used to kill him was made by a plant you have in your home.

Dad: Oh what plant?

Sachin (stepping forwards holding a pic of the plant.): The plant is called Strychnos nux vomica I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

Mom: Oh yes we have a plant but why did you come to us?

Tasha: Can we see that plant?

Dad: Yea sure.

They led them over to the plant and Tasha inspected it very carefully.

Tasha going over to Abhi and Daya: Sir the plant looks well and healthy.

Daya (to Kajal): They only had one plant right?

Kajal: Yes sir.

Daya (turning back): OK thank you for your time.

Dad: Yup no problem.

Just then Muskaan, Tarika and Alyssa walk back in laughing and eating chocolate.

Seeing the team about to leave they walk over to them.

Tarika: Hogya?

Abhi: Hmm chalo.

Tarika nodded: Bye Alyssa.

Musi: Bye sweetie.

Alyssa: Bye and Thank you!

Musi and Taaru: You're welcome.

They all walk out and Muskaan continued eating her chocolate.

Daya and Muskaan were walking behind everyone else.

Daya: Musi mujhe b dedo thorra sa.

Muskaan nodded no and started to run but Daya caught her from behind and kissed her cheek quickly.

Daya: Please?

Muskaan blushed and held up her chocolate behind her and Daya took a bite and they continued walking.

They went to the next house when all of a sudden they heard what seemed to sound like a gun shot...

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it... I know it was short but still it was something cause I still have a writer's block. :S anyways please review if you read it and guys guess what it's Snowing big fat flakes here so hope it keeps snowing and my school gets closed so I get time to update again.


	7. Chapter 7

Guys guess what? I'm finally updating DYLM! Guess you already figured that when you saw the update :P anyways I'll stop talking so you can start reading… Hope you guys forget about me or my baby. Hope you like it and didn't forget to Review!

DYLM 7:

When they reached the house they heard what seemed like a gunshot. They looked at each other and then ran towards the house. Daya knocked on the door and when no one answered Daya broke the door. They barged into the house and looked around. Everyone split up and spread out over the house. Suddenly Tasha heard some noise coming from the basement so she took her gun and went downstairs. Here we see a guy practicing his aim with a gun. He had a target pinned up to the wall in front of him. He stopped when he saw Tasha coming downstairs. He smirked. Tasha eyed him. He was tall, about 5.9, had dark brown hair that fell into his dark brown eyes, his skin was fairly white with a bit of a tan, he was well built and had beautiful features. He was wearing a black muscle tee that was showing off his six pack with light blue faded jeans which were ripped. (Go to my profile to see how he looks.)

Guy: Hey Beautiful! Didn't expect someone to just barge into my house like this.

Tasha: You weren't opening the door.

He pointed to his headphones: Sorry sunai nahi diya. Waise tum ho kaun?

Tasha: Sub Inspector Tasha, CID, Mumbai.

Guy: CID aur mere ghar mein?

Tasha: Kyun nahi aa sakte kya?

Guy: Nahi mera matlab who nahi tha, waise I'm a big fan of CID and always wanted to be a cop.

Tasha: Accha, then you'll be happy to meet my teammates. SIR! I FOUND HIM!

Everyone ran downstairs and saw the guy with a gun in his hand. Everyone took out their own guns.

Guy: Wow wow relax main kuch nahi karne wala.

He put his gun down on the table.

Guy: Just practicing.

Tarika who was standing behind Daya and couldn't quite see stepped forward.

Tarika: Drake?

Drake suddenly spotted her and looked surprised.

Drake: Tarika?!

Tarika face broke out into a huge grin and she ran towards him with her hands spread open. She jumped into his open arms and hugged him tightly. He spinned her around and then put her down in front of him.

Tarika: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'm seeing you after a looong time.

Drake: I know I was worried I would never find you again.

Tears formed in her eyes. He wiped them away.

Drake: Hey don't cry.

He hugged her again and Abhijeet coughed.

They broke apart and looked at Abhijeet.

Abhi: Tarika tum isse janti ho?

Tarika: Haan this is my bestfriend Drake! We've been friends ever since we can remember. Since me and Drake were born in the same hospital at the almost same time and our mother's were bestfriends.

Abhi: and where was that?

Tarika: Canada.

Abhi: Canada? You were born in Canada?

Daya: Well that explains the name. (talking about Drake.)

Vivek: and the bohot acchi English without an accent.

Tarika nodded: There's a lot you don't know about me.

Abhi: I'm slowly figuring that out.

Tarika smiled.

Daya: Per tum dono yahan kyun aiye jab Canada mein the.

Tarika looked up at Drake who's face fell a little bit.

Tarika (slowly): Our parents met with an accident and died.

Drake: We were only 17. Which meant we couldn't live alone so we had to have a parent or guardian who would take care of us.

Tarika: Drake's family had no one else except them and I only had an uncle and aunt who lived here so we had to get a flight and move here. I had made my uncle and aunt agree to let Drake stay with us but they weren't too happy about it and treated us very badly. We only had each other. After a year or so we got an entry into the same college so we set off and lived in the hostel they gave us and that girl was from that same college.

Drake (confused): What girl.

Tarika: Drake remember when we were in freshman year in senior year that popular girl's best friend Mancy?

Drake: oh how could I forget her?

Tarika: Well her body was found yesterday evening and she was given a poison called strychnine so we were looking for people who had that plant in their house.

Drake looked shocked.

Drake: What!?

Tarika nodded.

Drake: OMG.

Tarika: Anyways after college Drake and I both went to a training facility where they gave us hard core training on how to be an undercover cop.

Daya: Wait What?! So you also have had training to be a cop.

Tarika nodded.

Everyone looked dazed.

Tarika (continuing): Well after that Drake went to Delhi and I stayed behind and decided that this wasn't right for me and I always had an interest for Science so I joined Forensic team and then we lost contact about 5 years ago when I joined in with the CID department.

Sachin: Well ab tum yahan kya kar rah ho?

Drake: Vacation and this is my house I live in when I come here for vacation.

Sachin nodded.

Abhi (coming to the point): Can we see your plant?

Drake: Mujhe per shak kar rah ho?

Tarika: Sorry Drake per kaam tou kaam hai aur hum kar kya sakte hai?

Drake (serious face): Well said ma lady, follow me…

He started up the stairs and Tarika giggled and followed him. Tasha, Muskaan, and Kajal also smiled and followed him up. The boys shrugged and followed the girls.

He led them up the stairs and went outside to the back porch were the plant was. Tarika inspected the plant again, and like they expected it was perfectly fine.

Tarika: Ok it's not his.

Kajal: Obviously…

They all smiled.

Daya: Ok I guess we should go and check the last house.

Tarika: Aww alright.

She pouted.

Tarika: Drake promise to keep in touch this time and before anyone changes numbers or addresses we tell each other before and for vacation you'll come to Mumbai.

Drake: Ok I promise… but do you guys think I could maybe join you cause I think I could help and get to spend some time with you all since I'm a really big fan of Mumbai's CID.

Tarika: Oh can he?

Daya: Yea sure he can but he'll have to ask his boss and ACP sir.

Drake: I'll do that now.

Daya nodded: And I'll call ACP Sir.

Drake called Delhi CID and talked to his sir and he agreed if it would help solve a case.

Drake: Ok thank you sir bye.

Daya called ACP sir and asked he also agreed but wanted to talk to Drake.

Daya: Drake (He handed him the phone.)

Drake: Hello?

Drake: Yes Sir?

ACP: Wait is this is Drake Mehra?

Drake: Yes sir.

ACP: OH accha I knew your dad so well. Akash Mehra right? And he was a cop in Canada am I right.

Drake (smiling a little): Yes sir that's right.

ACP: I'm sorry for your loss, your dad was a great man.

Drake: It's ok sir and I know. I'm proud to be his son.

ACP: That's good you should be proud. It would be great if you joined us. We need as much help as we can get.

Drake: Thank you sir.

He hung up and gave the phone back to Daya and they headed over to the last house. Drake grabbed his gun, badge, wallet, and phone and they all went to the door. He closed the door and then realized he couldn't really lock it cause it was broken.

Drake to Daya: Oh c'mon sir really? My door?

The girls and Abhijeet, Vivek, and Sachin stifled a laugh and Daya smiled sheepishly.

Daya: Sorry yaar.

Drake: its ok.

He closed it and they went to the last house.

A/N: Sorry Guys that's all I could write and I'm sorry for the Tarika and Drake track here. There are many diff people with diff tracks in this story so I'm sorry if you didn't like it and guys I needs lots of reviews for this chap cause I'm seriously deciding if I should step forward and continue or quit it. So please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Once again I'm sorry if you didn't like the Draika track.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for your reviews and please please keep reviewing if you like or dislike my story. It encourages me. I'll stop talking now and you can continue reading.

Chapter 8:

On the way to the last house:

In the car:

Abhijeet was driving the car with a small pout on his face. (someone's getting jealous.)

Daya was sitting beside him smiling at his jealousy.

Sachin, Kajal and Vivek were sitting behind them and Muskaan, Tarika, Tasha, and Drake squished in at the back.

Drake had mixed in with everyone quickly and everyone felt as if they had known him for years because he was very similar to Tarika.

Everyone was laughing and talking with each other. Abhijeet on the other hand concentrated on driving.

Daya looked at him and whispered to him so only he could hear.

"Jealous lag reh ho." Daya said smirking.

"Abbey chup kar!" replied Abhi angrily.

"Waise Abhijeet, Drake bohot accha larka hai na?"

Abhi angrily replied "Haan bohot accha hai main tou bas assai hoon."

Daya surprised "arrey Abhi tumhare aur Drake ke beech compare kaun kar rah hai? Main tou bas mazak kar rah tha."

Abhi smiled. "Main be tou mazak kar rah tha. Har waqt meri taang keechta rehta hai."

Daya smiled. "aha very smart."

They got to the house and parked outside and everyone gets out.

They go inside and ask the couple who lived there and get the same result as all of them.

They come back and sit in the car again.

This time Daya was driving and Muskaan was sitting beside him. Behind them Abhijeet, Tarika, and Drake were sitting and the rest crowed in the back.

Kajal suddenly broke the silence "Sir ab hum kya kare. I was sure ki we would find something here."

Abhi replied back "Don't worry Kajal I'm sure we'll find another way."

Daya suddenly spoke "Sure we will."

They went back to the temporary lab that Salunkhe was working at and where ACP, Rajat, and Freddy were now waiting.

Everyone got out and went inside.

ACP sir saw them and spoke "Abhijeet, Daya kuch pata chala?"

Abhijeet answered "Nahi sir kuch nahi pata chala."

ACP looked at them "ok koi baat nahi we'll find another way."

Suddenly Drake spoke for the first time "I'm sure we will sir."

ACP smiled when he saw Drake. "Drake, how are you?"

"I'm good sir, How are you?" He replied.

"I'm good, I'm once again sorry for your loss."

"It's ok sir." He looked down and Abhijeet put a consoling hand on Drake's shoulder.

Everyone looked at him surprised because they thought he wouldn't like him.

Drake looked at him and Abhijeet gave him a reassuring smile and Drake smiled back.

"Anyways Salunkhe tum ke rahe the ki Australia mein b yeh plants milte hai?" ACP said.

"Haan aisa kehtai hai" he replied.

"Tou Sachin Australia mein phone lago aur jiss area mein yeh plant milta hai wah poocho ki kissne yeh plant buy kiya hai yah nahi."

Sachin "Yes sir." He walked into a corner with Kajal and searched up contacts on his phone.

20 Minutes later everyone was calling people in Australia that had the plants.

"Ok Thanks so you have sold 2 plants? Alright bye." Tasha hung up and went back to the group.

Everyone finished calling whoever they had on their list.

"Sir total mein 8 nurseries thi jis ke pas yeh plant tha aur un mein se 4 of them sold their plants to someone else." Abhijeet said to ACP sir.

"Tou un sab ke numbers mil gay?" He asked.

"Haan sir un sab ke numbers mil gay hai but I'm suspecting that one of them is fake." Said Tarika.

"Aisa kyun lagta hai tumhe Tarika?" Asked Daya.

"Daya mujhe aisa lagta hai ki first of all this guy isn't a researcher or scientist like all these other people and second of all yeh number mujhe galat lagta hai. Yeh number yahan ka lagta hai aur yeh naam bhi Indian hai." She replied back.

"Haan Tarika you're right, but koi itna stupid tou nahi hoga ki yahan ka number who dai." Said Sachin.

"Sachin sahi kahan tum ne yeh kissiki chaal hai humhe wahan bulaana ki." Said ACP sir.

"Tou ab kya kare sir?" Asked Vivek.

"Get your English set and get ready to go to Australia." He said and walked away.

Everyone looked after him and then smiled at each other.

The Next Day 4:00 am:

Everyone was at the airport ready to take off.

Only a couple of people were going to Australia because of the international issue and Visa and Passports. They could only get a couple and that too for the main people. Tarika and Drake had no problem getting their Visa's in one day's time since they were already born abroad. ACP sir, Abhijeet, Daya got theirs pretty easily too since they were well known. Muskaan had also gotten hers pretty quick.

So now all these people were going and Sachin, Kajal, Tasha, Vivek, Rajat, and Freddy were going to stay in Shimla (Shimla Team) and the rest of the team was back in Mumbai trying to find clues there (Mumbai Team). (Sorry I didn't make Rajat and all the other people go because there would be too many people then and it wouldn't have worked out properly.)

The Shimla team dropped off the rest and then left from there.

"Ok sir hum chalet hai, Wahan jaake hume phone karna." Said Rajat.

"Theek hai Rajat wahan ponchte hum phone karengai." Said ACP sir.

"Ok Sir, bye." Rajat said.

Tarika and Muskaan hugged Kajal and Tasha and said bye.

Everyone bid each other goodbye. Rajat came over to Tarika and hugged her.

"Bye Tarika apna kyal rak na." He said.

"Bye Rajat. You take care of yourself too." She said. He smiled and they went inside to the security check-ins.

Tarika, Muskaan, Daya, Abhijeet, Drake, and ACP sir all went through the check-ins and then went to the boarding area.

They sat as they still had 3 hours because of the check in time.

Half an hour later of talking and joking around, Muskaan complained that she was thirsty.

Abhijeet got up and said he would get something.

"Tarika mere saath chalogi?" He asked.

Tarika nodded and got up. They both walked away.

The rest of them continued talking and laughing.

Abhirika:

"Tarika mein ek baat pooch sakta hoon tumse?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan Abhijeet, permission kyun mang raho?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

He stopped and she also stopped.

She turned back and saw Abhijeet standing there. She moved back to him.

"Kya hua Abhijeet ruk kyun gai?" She asked him.

He looked in her eyes and spoke. "Tarika kya tum mujse aur iss rishtai se kush ho?"

Tarika looked at him shocked. "Abhijeet tum aisa kyun pooch rai ho?"

"First answer me Tarika. Kya tum mujse aur iss rishtai se kush ho yah nahi?"

Tarika stopped and thought for a while.

Tarika thinking "Kya mein isse sach baata doon yah nahi. It's a good chance for me to be able to stay away from him now. But wait I can't hurt him. Woh toot jayga. Per kya karoo. Maybe if I say no then he… No then he won't be able to concentrate on his work." She finally thought and decided to tell the truth.

"Abhijeet mein iss rishtai se…" Abhijeet looked at her with an eager and surprised expression.

"Kya Tarika?" He asked quickly.

She looked into his eyes and saw love and devotion.

"Mein iss rishtai se kush na…" She paused again.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try and update very very soon again and sorry I couldn't post it before since I was banned for a while, but now I'm back and ready to write. Maybe. Anyways How was it?

Does it need any improvements?

What do think Tarika is gonna say to Abhi?

How does Abhi actually feel about Drake and how does Drake actually feel about Abhi?

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading Love ya all.

CAT ^._.^ See what I did there oh yea.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update guys, I wasn't in the mood to write :S and to make it up to Abhirika fans I made it a romantic one :P well sort of.

Chapter 9:

Abhi grabbed her again "Kya Tarika?"

Tarika: Mein kush nai kaise ho sakti hoon?

She smiled and Abhijeet sighed.

Abhi: Tarika tum ne tou mujhe dara diya tha.

Tarika smiled: Sorry…

He hugged her quickly and Tarika was taken aback by his action.

Tarika still in his hug: Abhijeet are you ok?

He nodded. He broke apart from her.

Abhi: Should we go get Muskaan her drink before she yells at us?

Tarika nodded and Abhijeet started walking.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet's back and felt that she had hurt him a lot and that he doesn't believe her. He turned around and looked at her.

Abhi: You coming?

She ran to him and slipped her cold hand through his warm one. He smiled at her and they continued walking.

A little while away someone was spying on them continuously.

Tarika: Abhijeet look a coffee shop.

She headed towards the coffee shop but Abhijeet grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He pulled her into a corner and pushed her against the wall.

Abhi (whispering): I love you Tarika.

Tarika (leaning against the wall): I know.

He leaned into kiss her when a bullet came and hit the wall beside them. (This stunt had nothing to do with the actual case. Sideline thing.)

A small scream escaped Tarika's lips and Abhijeet pressed himself closer to her in order to save her. Everyone heard the gunshot and came running towards them.

Even the rest of the CID team came.

ACP: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhi: Pata nahi sir kissi ne goli marne ki koshish ki.

Drake: Sir aap dono theek hai?

Abhijeet nodded.

Daya and Drake walked over to Tarika and Abhijeet. Suddenly ACP sir sees someone running away with a gun in his hand.

ACP: Daya Abhijeet! Woh raha.

Abhijeet, Daya, and Drake ran after him. Muskaan went and stood beside Tarika. Daya grabbed the guy and dragged him back to ACP sir.

ACP: Kaun hoi tum aur goli kyun chaliye?

Guy in angry voice: Mein iss Abhijeet ko marna chata hoon.

Abhi: Mujhe? Mein tumhare kya bigara hai?

Guy (angrily): Yeh Tarika sirf meri hai! SIRF MERI!

Tarika (angrily): Mein koi kareed ne ke cheez nahi hoon. Ki tum kaho ki mein tumhari hoon.

ACP: Yeh koi Psycho lagta hai jo Tarika ke peeche pagal ho gay hai. (Turning to the security guards.) Yeh aadmi gun leke yahan kaise agya?

Guard: pata nahi sir yeh kaise hoga. Hum abhi dekhte hai.

ACP: Dekho aur isse yahan se le jao.

The guards dragged the guy away.

Guy: Tarika se dur rehna! Tumhe tou main baad mein dekh loonga.

After he left everyone turned to Tarika who was clutching Abhijeet's shirt tightly.

ACP: Tarika tum theek ho?

Tarika nodded when the announcement came on for people going to Australia from Emirates flight.

ACP: Chalo chalte hai.

They grabbed their stuff and boarded the plane. ACP and Abhijeet were the only ones who got a seat together. Everyone sat down and buckled up their belts.

Soon others came at sat. Half an hour later they were in the air and the guy sitting beside Tarika kept touching her on purpose. She glared at him and he stopped for a little while and soon he started again.

Tarika (angrily): Will you stop?!

Guy: Stop what babes?

Tarika: TOUCHING ME!

Guy: Sorry I can't help it.

Tarika: Arrg!

He started laughing but had stopped touching her.

Soon he dozed off and put his head on her shoulder. She pushed him off and then he put his head on her again.

Tarika: HMPF!

Abhijeet who was watching this continuously got up.

ACP: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhi: Sir woh lardka Tarika ko tang kar rah hai.

ACP: Accha tum jaake usski jaga par baath jao aur use yahan anne keliye bolo.

Abhi: Yes sir.

Abhijeet went to Tarika and signaled her to switch spots with him. She pushed the guy again and got up and went towards ACP sir. Abhijeet sat down in her spot and the guy put his head on Abhijeet's shoulder thinking it was Tarika. Abhijeet tapped him and opened his eyes.

Abhi: Excuse me aap zara apna sir wahan karogay?

The guy quickly moved his head and looked at Abhijeet.

Guy: Tum kaun ho? Aur who lardki kahan hai.

Abhi: Wahan.

He pointed at Tarika who waved at the guy and winked.

He frowned.

Guy: waise tum kaun ho?

Abhi: Tarika ka boyfriend.

Guy: Tarika?

Abhi: Woh lardki.

Guy: ohh beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I wish I had a girlfriend like her. You are very lucky I must say.

Abhi: Haan, HEY! Stop hitting on my girl.

Guy: Sorry.

He closed his eyes again and leaned on Abhi's shoulder again. Tarika started laughing and so did ACP. Abhijeet turned around and glared at Tarika who stopped laughing.

Abhi: Aaeyy Haato.

The guy looked up at him and then sat up again.

Guy: Waise main Akash hoon aur aap?

Abhi: Senior inspector Abhijeet, CID, Mumbai.

He said smirking.

Akash: CID? Nice.

He turned his head and faced the other wall and fell asleep.

Abhijeet looked at him surprised.

Tarika got up and came to him again.

Tarika: Abhijeet not everyone gets scared hearing the name CID only criminals do.

Abhi: Accha?

Tarika smiled and headed towards the bathroom. Abhijeet looked at her and followed her to the bathroom. He waited there and once she came out he pushed her back in and went in with her.

Tarika: Abhijeet what are you doing? These bathroom's aren't that big you know aur hum niklengay kaise. What are people gonna say?

Abhi: usski chinta bad mein karna ab tum chup chap kari raho.

Tarika: Kyun?

Abhi: Mujhe mera kiss chaiye jo uss waqt disturb hogaya tha.

Tarika: Abhijeet yeh kya mazak hai.

Abhi: koi mazak nahi hai Cupcake.

Tarika: Par…

Abhijeet put his hand on her lips and made her quiet.

He pushed her against the mirror on the side and leaned close to her and brushed his lips against hers and she blushed and looked down. He put his hand on her chin and lifted it up. He stared into her eyes with love and affection and she looked back with the same feeling. He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Suddenly the planes ride got bumpy and Tarika clutched Abhi's shirt tightly. Abhijeet put his hands against the wall. Then a bing was heard signaling for people to put their belts on.

Tarika: Abhi hato.

She pushed him aside and opened the door a peep and looked out and then sneaked out. Abhijeet followed her and took her spot beside Akash. Tarika went back and sat beside ACP sir.

ACP: Tarika kya hua?

Tarika (blushing): Ku Kuch nahi sir.

ACP hid a smile and turned his face away. Tarika noticed this and looked surprised.

Back there Daya was snoring loudly and Muskaan got up and stretched. She came to where Daya was sitting and saw that there was a seat empty next to him and sat down. Suddenly he let out a loud snore and Muskaan looked at him. Everyone else turned around and glared at them. Muskaan blushed and whispered sorry. She shook Daya violently and he opened his eyes quickly.

Daya: Ahh Earthquake!

Muskaan slammed her hand on his face.

Musi: Arrey Daya where in the air how is there gonna be an Earthquake here?

Daya sheepishly: Oh my bad.

He stretched and sat back down.

Daya: Waise tum yahan kab aiyye?

Musi: When you were snoring loudly.

Daya blushed and she smiled and put her head on his chest. Here Drake was almost dozing off.

Back to ACP and Tarika:

ACP: Tarika?

Tarika: Haan sir?

ACP: Tarika mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe iss case ke bareme kuch pata hai.

Tarika (scared): sir mujhe?

ACP sir nodded.

Tarika: Nahi sir mujhe kuch nahi pata.

ACP: Kuch chupa tou nahi rahi?

Tarika: Nahi sir aap ko aisa kyun lagta hai?

ACP: Nahi aise.

Suddenly the announcement that the plane was about to land came on.

Tarika breathed a sigh of relief.

She put on her belt and soon they were filing off the plane.

They went into the airport and stretched. They still had 3 hours before there next flight to Sydney Australia and they went through the next airport security and went in and found there boarding area and sat down.

Musi: DAAYAA! CHalo Dubai ka airport dekh ke atai hai.

Daya: Chalo. Sir hum jayen?

ACP: Haan jao.

They got up and left.

Drake: I'm just gonna go to the bathroom.

ACP: ok.

Drake went to the bathroom when Tarika also got up and said she was going to the bathroom.

Dayuskaan:

Musi: Daya look how beautiful this all looks.

Daya: Not more then you.

She looked at him and they stopped walking.

He held her by her shoulders.

Daya: Love you jaan.

Musi: Love you too.

They hugged each other. They broke apart from there hug and kept walking.

Musi: Daya! Look what a pretty necklace.

Daya: Hmm hai tou bohot accha na? Chaiye tumhe?

Musi saw the price from the corner of her eye.

Musi: Nahi. I was just saying.

Daya: oh ok.

They looked at the time.

Daya: Oh god we're late.

Musi: Chalo phir.

Daya: Ek minute tum chalo mein atta huin.

Musi: Where are you going?

Daya: Umm bathroom.

Musi: OK.

She turned around and went back. Daya quickly went over the lady and bought the necklace. He caught up to the rest of the team and they grabbed their stuff and started boarding. This time everyone had seats close to each other and they all switched seats after they took off. Daya and Abhijeet were sitting together, Drake and Tarika were sitting together, and Muskaan and ACP sir were sitting together.

After 7 an half hours of talking and doing masti they reached Sydney, Australia. They got off and stretched.

Tarika: FINALLY!

Daya: Ughhh so tired…

They got out of the airport and called a taxi.

ACP: Phele kya kare?

Tarika: Sir I think hume yahan ke sim cards lelene chaiye.

ACP: Hmm right.

Abhi: And sir we should rent cars too.

ACP: Ok as soon as the Taxis get here. Tarika you and Drake go to the Cell store and get sims for us. Abhijeet hum log gadi leke attai hai.

Abhi: yes sir.

They were about to step in the car when suddenly a guy comes and hands him a note. Everyone looks at it scared.

A/N: Guys sorry for the late update but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try not to drag it too much now but for now please Review please…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys.

DYLM 10:

Everyone looked at the note scared.

ACP: Ab yeh kya nayi musibat hai?

ACP sir slowly started to open it and everyone watched him scared. He opened it and looked at it. He started laughing and everyone stared at him surprised.

Abhi: Kya hua sir?

He handed the note to him and everyone looked at it over his shoulder.

It was an Ad for a city party at a bar for high class people being held tonight at 10pm.

Everyone sighed and smiled.

Suddenly something caught Tarika's eye.

Tarika: Arrey yeh kya? Sir yeh dekhiye some of the letters written in this are bolded.

ACP: Haan Tarika good catch.

Abhijeet smiled at her proudly.

ACP: Abhijeet zara yeh letters likhna.

Abhi breaking out of his trance: Yes sir.

He wrote out the letters which turned out to spell.

I KNOW CID IS VERY SMART AND WILL FIGURE THIS OUT. I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AT THE PARTY. BE THERE AT 10 SHARP AND YOU WILL FIND A CLUE WITH ONE OF YOUR OFFICERS.

Daya: Sir what does he mean you'll find a clue with one of your officers?

ACP: Pata nahi Daya. Yeh tou wahan jake pata chale ga.

Muskaan: Per sir none of us brought anything fancy to where. If we just go there like this we won't blend in.

ACP: Ok then, this is what we'll do. Daya aur Abhijeet will bring two cars on rent. Tarika tum aur Drake jake sim cards leke aao. Muskaan you and me will take everyone's stuff and book hotel rooms. Everybody ok with their jobs?

Everyone: Yes sir.

ACP: Ok everyone let's go.

Everyone got into three different taxi's and went to where they were suppose to go.

The Duo:

Abhijeet and Daya got in the Taxi and went to the car rental department.

They rented a white Hyundai Elantra and a royal blue Toyota Celica.

ACP and Muskaan got in the Taxi and went to a 4-Star hotel called Vibe Hotel Sydney and walked inside. They went to the receptionist and booked three queen sized rooms for themselves. They got the keys and went up to the rooms which were side by side. They went into one and put all the stuff there and sat down.

Musi: Sir what are going to do now?

ACP: Muskaan we are gonna go shopping once everyone gets here.

Musi (excited): Sir Shopping?

ACP: Haan we need clothes for the party.

Muskaan nodded.

ACP: Muskaan zara Tarika aur Drake ko bata do ki humare hotel kaunsa hai aur phir Abhijeet aur Daya ko bata dena. Woh hotel ka phone use kar lena.

Musi: ok sir.

Muskaan called Tarika and told her the address.

Then she called Daya and told him the address.

She hung up quickly because it would cost too much for a little while that's why Tarika was getting Sims.

ACP: Muskaan look on the internet and see where the most expensive store here is.

Musi: Expensive kyun sir?

ACP: Kyun ki uss letter per yaad hai kya likha tha? Likha tha ki yeh high class ki party hai, so we have to look rich. I hope ki Daya aur Abhijeet expensive gadi choose ki ho.

Musi: Ok sir dekhti hoon.

She looked and found a couple of stores. Some for girls and some for boys and some for both.

Drake and Tarika:

Tarika and Drake walked into a cell phone store and went up to the person in charge.

Clerk: Hello how can I help you?

Drake: Hi we need 6 Sim cards for here.

Clerk: Yea sure Handsome.

She smiled and Drake blushed. Tarika nudged him.

She went over and got the cards.

Clerk: Here you go.

She handed him the cards and touched his hand on purpose.

Tarika coughed and the clerk looked at Tarika.

Clerk: Who's this lady?

Drake (quickly before Tarika could talk.): This is Tarika my girlfriend.

Tarika and the clerk quickly looked at Drake.

Both: What?!

Drake: Yup.

He put his hand around his waist.

Clerk: HMPF!

She handed him the bill and Drake handed her the money. Tarika and Drake walked out hand in hand. Once they got outside Tarika let go of his hand and started laughing hard.

Drake: What?!

Tarika: Yea sure 'Handsome' haha OMG Drake you don't know how hard it was for me to keep my laughter in.

Drake: HAHA very funny I almost forgot to laugh.

Tarika: Ok ok sorry. Waise mujhe apni girlfriend kyun bana liya?

Drake: What else was I suppose to do? I didn't want to break her heart.

Tarika: I think you did anyways.

She started laughing again.

Drake: TARIKA!

He pouted and turned away from her.

Tarika (smiling): Ok ok sorry.

She jumped on his back. He smiled and held her legs.

He started walking with her still on his back. They went towards a Taxi and he put her down. They got in and went to the hotel.

Everyone met up at the hotel. It was about 12 noon now.

They went upstairs to the rooms that ACP sir and Muskaan were in. Muskaan and ACP had both gotten fresh and were just sitting and talking about the case. Suddenly a knock was heard.

Musi: Sir main dekh ti hoon.

ACP: Haan dekho Abhijeet yahan Tarika hogai.

Musi nodded and went to the door. She opened it and saw Tarika and Drake.

Musi (smiling): Hey guys.

Tarika: Hey!

She walked in followed by Drake.

They sat down and ACP smiled at them.

ACP: Aagay tum dono…

Tarika: Yes sir. Oh here are the sims.

She nudged Drake and he took out the cards from his pocket and gave one to ACP sir and one to Muskaan. They had already put there's in their phone.

Muskaan and ACP took them and put them in their phones. Then they saved each other's numbers.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

Tarika: I'll get it.

Tarika got up and went over to the door. She opened it and Abhijeet and Daya walked in.

Abhi: Hey.

Tarika: Hey.

Daya: Hi.

Tarika: Hi.

They came and sat down and Drake handed them their sims.

They put them in and saved the numbers.

ACP: Ok, you four go and get fresh and then we'll go for lunch.

Musi (excitedly): And then SHOPPING!

Daya: Shopping?

ACP: Oh haan we have to get expensive party clothes…

He told them the plan they had made and then they all went to get fresh.

Muskaan and ACP were sitting in the ACP's room and Daya went to the bathroom with his clothes.

Drake went to the bathroom in Drake, Abhijeet, and Daya's room.

Which left Tarika and Abhijeet with the last room which was the girl's room.

Abhi: Tarika tum jake fresh ho jao main wait karleta hoon.

Tarika: No it's ok Abhijeet tum phele jao. Main wait karti hoon.

Abhi: Tarika…

Tarika: Abhijeettt…

Abhi: Tarika maine kaha na, jao ab.

Tarika (smiling): Ok ok ja rahi hoon baba gussa kyun ho re ho?

Abhijeet smiled and Tarika went to take a shower.

She came out after ten minutes drying her hair in a fancy white t-shirt and capris.

He smiled at her and then went in.

Tarika put the towel down and put light make up on and sat down.

Another ten minutes later Abhijeet came drying his own hair. He was wearing a blue muscle fit t shirt and dark blue jeans.

She got up and both of them went back to ACP sir again. They locked their door and went to the next room.

They walked in and saw everyone sitting there. Drake was wearing a red muscle fit tee with white jeans. Daya was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans.

Muskaan was wearing a light blue shirt with black capris.

ACP sir was wearing a plain black shirt with collars and was half sleeved and black pants.

They joined in and sat down.

ACP: Ok everyone here?

Everyone: Yes Sir!

ACP: Ok good now let's go downstairs and find a restaurant.

Abhi: OK sir.

They went downstairs to where the cars were parked.

Daya took the Hyundai with ACP sir and Muskaan. Abhijeet took the Toyota with Tarika and Drake.

Daya was sitting in the driver's seat with ACP sir beside him and Muskaan at the back.

Abhijeet was sitting in the driver's seat with Tarika and Drake in the back.

Daya started driving and Abhijeet was following him.

They found a restaurant and stopped there.

They got out and everyone crowed around ACP sir.

ACP: Ok ab 1:30 hone wala hai. Hum yahan lunch karletai hai aur phir yahan se chalte hai.

They walk in and sit down. Everyone orders their found and wait.

Drake: Sir isske baad kya karna hai?

ACP: After this we will go shopping and buy party clothes.

Everyone nodded. Half an hour later they were walking out of the restaurant back to their cars. They got in and went to the store.

They walk in to the see the biggest store they have ever seen.

Tarika and Muskaan squeal in delight.

Abhijeet, Daya, and Drake look around in amazement.

ACP walked in when a lady walked up to Abhijeet and Daya who were standing in front.

Clerk: Hello sir how may I help you all today?

Abhijeet turned and looked at ACP sir.

The lady looked at that direction and spoke.

Clerk: Are you looking for a nice suit for Grandpa?

Daya snickered.

Abhi (whispering so only Daya and Tarika who were standing beside him heard.): Isske samne tou humi grandpa lagtai hai.

Tarika pushed Abhijeet lightly and Daya choked on his spit and started coughing.

ACP glared at them and they instantly shut up.

Clerk: Did you say anything?

Abhi: Uhh no no nothing.

Tarika smiled under her breath.

Tarika (taking charge): No actually we need beautiful party clothes for all of us.

Clerk: Oh I see. Ok Grandpa your stuff is in that corner. Pick what you like and someone will come and help you out in a moment.

ACP: Alright thanks.

He walked away.

Clerk: You guys come with me.

She led them over to where the clothes for girls were.

Clerk: here is your section.

Tarika: Thanks.

Clerk (smiling): and you handsome boys come with me.

Abhijeet smirked and looked at Tarika who was glaring at the clerk.

Abhijeet walking by her: Itna mat ghuro.

She glared at Abhijeet who quickly walked away.

Half an hour later Tarika walked over to the fitting room which were past the men's room and saw the clerk holding up shirts in front of Abhijeet and was standing really close to him. Tarika let out a growl and was about to storm over to him when Muskaan grabbed her.

Musi: Leave it Taaru apna mood kyun karab kar rahi ho.

Tarika looked at her and nodded. They went into the fitting rooms and tried on their clothes.

Couple hours later they all met up at the cashier desk.

Everyone paid for their own clothes and went back to the hotel.

ACP: Ok people the party is at ten. You all have six hours before the party, everyone meet here at 9:00pm sharp. Now everyone do what you want and make yourself look high class and rich. Go!

Everyone left and went to their rooms.

A couple hours later – 8:30pm:

Muskaan came out of the bathroom wearing a tight dress that became loose at the bottom. It was Golden and sparkly at the top and plum purple at the bottom and was frilly.

Tarika: Woowww Musi! Lookin gorgeous girl!

Musi (smiling): Thanks Taaru.

Tarika: Daya is gonna go crazy when he see's you.

Muskaan blushed: Oh shut up.

Tarika smiled and went to the bathroom to put her dress on. She came out a couple minutes later. Muskaan had just finished putting on her makeup on was doing her hair. Muskaan turned around and looked at Tarika. She was wearing strapless dress which was tight at the top and got loose at the bottom. The top half was silver and sparkly and at the bottom it was white. It came down to the middle of her thighs.

Musi (getting up): OMG Taaru you look amazing…

Tarika smiled: Thanks.

Musi: Tarika mujhe ke raho thi, but Abhijeet sir is gonna drool over you when he sees you.

Tarika: Shut up Muskaan woh tou bas aur ladkiyon ko dekh kar kush hota hai. I'm becoming old news for him.

Musi: Tarika tum asia kaise ke sakti ho?

Tarika: Saach hai but whatever, apna mood kyun karab karen uskeliye.

She sat down and did her makeup. She left her hair curly and let loose but just pinned up from the side.

Muskaan's hair was loosely curled.

Musi: Tarika you done?

Tarika: Haan.

Musi: Ok chaalo it's 8:59.

Tarika: Chalo.

They come out of their room and close it.

DUO and Drake:

Daya: Abhijeet chaldi niklo baar.

Abhi (Yelling from the bathroom): Ab main kya karo tumne tou itna time laga diya aur ab mujhe aur Drake ko time nahi de re.

Daya was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans and had a black coat with him.

Drake was wearing a blood red shirt with a black vest type thing (like Vivek use to wear.) With dark blue jeans.

Abhijeet came out 2 minutes later wearing a white v neck tight shirt with silver design on it with a fancy black coat and wearing a pair of light blue jeans.

Once Abhijeet got out he started playing with his 'perfect hair' and Daya sighed.

Daya: ABHIJEET! Hurry up or ACP sir will eat us alive.

He grabbed Abhijeet's arm and pulled him outside and Drake locked the door.

Abhi: Arrey my hair!

Daya: It's fine Abhijeet now c'mon.

Abhi: No it's flying around everywhere! SEE!

It indeed was messy and coming into his eyes making him look cuter.

Daya: ABHIJEET!

Abhi: Fine!

He pouted and quietly went with them to ACP's room.

Drake snickered and Daya smiled.

They went to ACP sir's room and knocked.

He opened the door and was wearing a normal black suit with a black tie and white shirt.

They walked in and the girls joined in.

Abhijeet and Daya turned around and saw their girls and their jaws dropped open.

Daya walked over to Muskaan. He whispered in her ear ever so lightly that she barely heard.

Daya: Hey beautiful, you look gorgeous.

He walked away and Muskaan blushed a deep scarlet.

Abhijeet walked over to Tarika and she gave him a look. She saw his messed up hair which he didn't have time to fix and smiled in her head but held her serious face on the outside.

Tarika (thinking): oh god he looks so damn hot with his hair like that and without his usual collared shirt.

Abhijeet (thinking): How beautiful she looks today. Wow I'm so lucky to have her.

Abhi (whispering): Damn girl…

Tarika glared at him.

Tarika: Shut up yeh jake uss clerk ko kaho.

She said but it came out louder than expected and she looked around and walked away.

ACP, Daya, and Drake smiled at Abhijeet.

Abhi: Huh? UUff yeh ladkiye b na.

ACP looked at Abhijeet and smiled. Abhijeet saw everyone looking at him and blushed.

ACP: Lo Abhijeet wo tou gayi ab kya karo gai?

Abhi: Sir aap b?

ACP sir and the rest started laughing.

ACP: Ab tum aisi harkat karogay tou woh naraz tou hogi na?

Abhi: Kaisi harkat?

Daya: Woh flirt kaun kar rah tha store mein?

Abhi (blushing): Woh tou bas asie.

ACP: Asie? Anyways chalo we are getting late. Aur pata nahi yeh Tarika kahan gayi.

They went downstairs to the car and saw Tarika was standing there. Abhijeet was in front and also saw a guy there. The guy saw them coming and ran away but only Abhijeet saw him. He walked up to her and she turned around.

Abhijeet kept quiet and didn't ask her about him in front of everyone.

ACP: Oh and jab tum log undar jao gai. Abhijeet tum aur Tarika couple ban ke jana aur Muskaan tum aur Daya couple ban ke jana. Drake tum baad me enter karna aur main last enter karoga. Ok? And all of you have to act like snobby rich kids. Got it?

Abhi: yes sir.

ACP: and sab apne apne Bluetooth on karlo.

They got in the cars and drove to the club. They parked a little while away and Muskaan and Daya went in first. They got in with no problem.

Ten minutes later Abhijeet and Tarika went in. Abhijeet slipped his hand in hers. She glared at him but didn't move his hand away as she didn't want to create a scene.

They got in.

Next Drake went. He also got in with no problem.

Finally ACP sir went to the bouncers outside. He was about to walk in when they stopped him.

Bouncer1: Sorry sir but you can't go in.

ACP: Can I ask why?

Bouncer2: It is a young adults party today.

ACP: Oh ok.

He walked away so he doesn't create attention towards himself.

He got in the car and spoke in his Bluetooth.

ACP: Abhijeet, Daya?

Duo: Yes sir?

ACP: I can't come inside it's a young adult party. Keep me up to date with your Bluetooths.

DUO: ok sir.

Inside:

Daya and Abhijeet glance at each other from across the room and smile mischievously knowing they could have fun with their girls now without being careful. Suddenly the lights turned down.

Person: Guys! Welcome to the party! Happy to see so many of you here! Hope you all have a blast and enjoy!

The music turned on and the lights started flashing.

A/N: Guys wondering what's gonna happen at the party? Well make a guess in the review section. Hope you all enjoyed the update! Made it a long on for all you guys. Thanks for all your reviews so far and keep reviewing. Don't forget to review! I'll try to update soon. Do you think Daya and Muskaan will have fun? Will Abhijeet make it up to Tarika for flirting with the store clerk and who's the guy who was talking to Tarika? Review and tell me what you think.

CAT


	11. Chapter 11

DYLM11:

ACP: Abhijeet Daya?

Both: Yes sir?

ACP: Aapni lardkiya ko apne paas rakhna. Make sure tumhare naazar se door na hon. Mujhe lagta hai who log unke saath hi kuch karengai, especially Tarika since she knew the girl who died.

Abhijeet tightened his grip on Tarika's hand and she noticed and looked at his face. He had an angry look in his eyes. She couldn't hear what ACP sir was saying since he didn't connect it to anyone else besides Abhi and Daya.

AbhiDaya: Ok sir.

ACP: OK good luck.

Daya turned to Muskaan and pulled her into a corner.

Musi: Daya kya kar re ho?

Daya placing a finger on her lips: Shh!

She looked at him quietly as he pulled out a box. He opened it and she saw something glittering in the disco lights.

She looked closer and saw a necklace and just any necklace, the necklace she saw at the airport.

Musi happily: Mere liye hai?

Daya: Nahi uss lardki keliye hai.

He said pointing to a random girl.

Musi surprised: Huh?

Daya: Of course tumhare liye hai.

Muskaan smiled and hugged him tightly.

Musi: Thanks Daya.

She kissed his cheek lightly.

He smiled and made her wear it.

Tarika saw them and smiled.

Abhijeet saw her smiling and looked in that direction and saw Daya and Muskaan and he also smiled and pulled her hand closer and put the back of it on his heart still holding her hand. She looked at him surprised.

Abhi whispering: Kitnai cute lag re hai na? Bilkul humari tara.

Tarika pulling her hand out of his grip: Haan lag re hai per humare tara nahi, hum tou aise hai nahi, humesha jaghra karte rehte hai. Kahi bar mujhe aisa lagta hai ki hum dono saath renai keliye nahi banai.

Abhi surprised tone: Arrey Tarika aisa kyun bol rahi ho?

She didn't listen to him and moved away from there. He watched her go and tears welled up in his eyes as well and he banged on the table behind him which was the bar table.

Abhi: Excuse me could you give me some orange juice please.

Bartender: Sorry sir we don't give just plain orange juice here, you want a drink though?

Abhi: Sure.

Bartender: What kind?

Abhi: Doesn't matter.

Bartender: Ok here you go.

She put a drink in front of him and he picked it up and drank it.

Here Daya was talking to Muskaan when she felt thirsty.

Daya: main kuch peene keliye leke aata hoon.

Muskaan nodded.

Daya went and got a drink. He was coming back when he bumped into someone and spilled one of his drinks.

Person: Oh I'm soo sorry, let me grab you another.

Daya just nodded.

She went over and got another drink and mixed a drug in it and then handed it back to Daya.

Girl: So sorry.

Daya: It's ok.

Daya looked at her face but couldn't see it properly since it was covered by her hair and it was also dark.

She quickly turned and left. Daya looked at the drink and saw some white powder floating at the top. He suddenly knew that she had mixed something in his drink and spilled it.

The song finished and another started playing called Alive by Krewella

watch?v=J-gYJBsln-w try listening to it while reading this.

Here Tarika was sitting at one of the tables and listening to the song and she felt it was totally describing her emotions right now.

Suddenly a hot guy came and sat beside her.

Guy: Hey I'm Wayne.

Tarika smiling a little: Tarika.

Wayne: Nice to meet you.

He held out his hand and Tarika shook it to be polite.

Wayne: BTW a pretty girl like you is here alone?

Tarika just nodded.

Wayne: You want a drink?

Tarika: Sorry I don't drink.

Wayne: Neither do I but I meant juice or a mocktail.

Tarika: Sure.

Wayne: Ok I'll be right back.

He went and grabbed two mocktails and mixed a drug in one of them.

He went back to Tarika and handed her the one with the drug and she grabbed it.

She took a couple of sips and suddenly she chugged the whole thing down.

Wayne looked at her and smirked.

Wayne: Wanna dance?

Tarika: YEA I DO!

He held out his hand and she grabbed it.

Once they got to the floor a new song start which was called Birthday Cake by Rihanna. watch?v=qbe17uaVLPs Warning Dirty song.

Drake saw Tarika dancing with Wayne and he quickly went over to Abhijeet and told him.

Abhi: Kya kahan?

Drake pointed towards Tarika and Abhijeet looked at her and his eyes went wide.

She dancing in front of Wayne and he was standing behind her almost touching her.

Abhi: Shit, yeh kya kar rahi hai? Ab main usse kaise rokoon without creating a scene?

He started dancing and dancing over to them and suddenly grabbed Tarika's hand and pulled her away from Wayne. Wayne was too busy dancing to notice Tarika being pulled away from him.

Abhijeet pulled Tarika outside and shook her.

Abhi roughly: Tarika!

Tarika annoyed: KYA HAI!?

Abhi: Kya kar rahi thi huh?!

Tarika tipping: Kya kar rahi thi?

Abhijeet looked at her and realized she was drunk or drugged.

Abhi: Tarika tum ne pee rakhi hai kya?

Tarika: NAHI! Tum ne pe rakhi hai Abhijjeeettt maainne nanahi.

She slipped a bit and Abhijeet caught her around the waist lightly.

Abhi: Tarika hosh mein aao.

Tarika: Nahi aana mujhe hosh mein. I rather be like this instead of facing the real world where all guys are BIG FLIRTS and use ALL GIRLS!

As she said the last part she poked him in the chest.

Abhi softly: Arrey Tarika aise kyun bol rahi ho?

Tarika: Kyunki sach hai!

Abhi: Tarika chalo yahan se.

He pulled her over to where their car was hidden and ACP opened his window a little bit.

ACP: Abhijeet kya hua? Why did you come outside?

Abhi: Woh sir, Tarika ke drink mein kisine drug mix karti thi.

ACP: KYA?! Tum kahan thai? Usska kayal rakne ko kaha tha na maine.

Tarika who was observing a butterfly in the sky suddenly spoke.

Tarika: SSirr woh kya mera khayal rakhe ga, Woh tou khud ka khayal nahi rak sakta. Sir ye tou CID officer bane layak nahi hai, isse pata nahi job kaise milgayi.

ACP smiled at her kiddesh behavior: Sorry Tarika maine rakha tha isse.

Tarika babyishly: Kyun?!

Abhi whining: Tarika?!

Tarika: KYA HAI!

Abhi: Shh!

Tarika: You shh!

ACP laughed silently.

Abhi: SIRRR!

ACP: accha sorry. Tum dono hotel jao aur iss ka khayal rakhna. Mujhe lagta hai ki koi distract karne ki koshish kar rah hai.

Abhi: Ok sir.

He started walking and Tarika was about to follow him and stopped suddenly and went over to ACP sir again.

Tarika: Sirr waise ek baat bataoonn?

ACP smiling: Haan bolo.

Abhijeet turned around when he heard them talking.

Tarika: Sir aap ko pata hai ki Abhijeet kya bulata hai jab aap nahi hotai?

ACP raising an eyebrow: Kya?

Tarika: RAV…/

Abhijeet quickly came back and slammed his hand over her mouth from the back.

Abhi: Sir kuch nahi hum chalte hai.

ACP fake angry: Nahi nahi bolne do usse.

Abhi: Nahi sir kuch nahi…

Tarika pulling his hand off her face: Ravan!

ACP: KYA! ABHIJEET TUMHE TOU BAAD MEIN DEKH LOONGA! Filal Tarika ko leke jao.

Abhi scared tone with his head down: Sorry sir.

ACP: Jao!

He pulled Tarika and she stuck her tongue out at him. Abhijeet nodded his head and pushed her into the car. ACP sir started laughing and shook his head.

In the Car:

Abhi: Tarika tum ne tou mujhe marwa diya tha aaj.

Tarika: So accha hai. Marjatai ACP sir ke haato.

Abhi surprised: Tum chati ho ki main mar jao?

Tarika babyishly: Haan.

Abhi: Arrey abhi bhi gussa ho aapne Abhi pe?

Tarika: MERA ABHI? YEA RIGHT MORE LIKE EVERYONE'S ABHI EXCEPT MINE!

Abhi: uuffhoo Tarika, I love you and you know that.

She stuck her tongue out again and pouted.

They got to the hotel and Abhijeet helped Tarika out. The receptionist(R) watched them enter and she smiled at Abhijeet.

R: Welcome back sir.

Abhi: Thanks Meena.

Tarika: EXCUSE ME SIRF TUMHARA SIR NAHI AIYA HAI USSKI GIRLFRIEND BHI hAI USSKE Saath.

Meena: Sorry mam.

Abhijeet smiled under his breath.

Tarika grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room.

Tarika: wah usska naam tak jante ho?

Abhi: Arrey Tarika name tag para tha.

Tarika pouted and turned around.

He hugged her lightly and whispered in her ear.

Abhi: I love you Tarika.

Tarika turning around in his arms: So prove it.

She looked at his lips and Abhijeet caught on at what she was saying.

Abhi: Tarika you're drunk.

Tarika: I know.

She leaned up and kissed his lips passionately.

Abhi moving back: Tarika you don't have to do this. You're drunk.

Tarika: But you have to. Prove it to me, that you love me.

Abhi: Tarika…

Tarika: Nahi karte pyaar mujse?

A/N: Here you are guys. SOO OOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE AND SMALL UPDATE. Been really really busy. Don't worry though to make it up I'll write the next chapter soon and make it romantic. My last exam is tomorrow. So wish me luck and I'll right the next chapter as quickly as I can. LOVE YOU GUYS and thanks for supporting all this time. Especially guest reviewers who wanted me to continue, this is for you and please write your name or something so I can tell you guys apart and thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the romantic chapter I promised. After all those depressing sad chapters, I think you guys deserve to read a happy lovey one. I don't even think that's a word. Anyways I'll stop my rant so you can read this chapter. OH BTW thanks for all the reviews. I was happy to see that so many people are still reading this and wanted me to come back. Thanks guys, especially guest reviewers. love you all. :*

DYLM 12: WARNING BOLD CHAPTER. For adult brains only, not gonna say 18+ cause I'm not 18 :P

Tarika: But you have to. Prove it to me, that you love me.

Abhi: Tarika…

Tarika: Nahi karte pyaar mujse?

Abhi: nahi Tarika aisi baat nahi hai, you're drunk and I don't want you to regret what you did.

Tarika: I probably will but right know I don't care Abhijeet. I love you and I want to know that you love me.

Abhi: I love you Tarika.

Tarika: Aisai nahi Abhijeet.

She leaned up and kissed his lips again and he was moved back until he hit the wall.

He kissed her back and she smiled through the kiss.

She moved back and kissed his neck and bit it. He wrapped his hands around her tiny body securely.

She smiled again and pulled his coat off his shoulders.

Abhi moving back: Tarika ek bar soch lo. Please…

Tarika: soch liya.

Abhi: Kya?

She pulled his shirt off and pulled him towards the bed and pushed him on the bed. He fell backwards and Tarika crawled over him. She kissed his lips again and traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

Abhijeet was clutching the bed sheets tightly, trying to stop himself from touching her. Tarika saw his hands and smirked. She slowly dragged a hand over his bare chest trailing it down to his arm and grabbed hold of his hand. She entwined it with hers and gripped hers tightly but without hurting her.

Tarika whispering: Abhi larki main hoon yahan tum? Itna darr kyun re ho?

Abhijeet didn't say anything except look at her pretty face which looked a little more prettier when it was careless and tension free.

Abhijeet leaned up and kissed her lips. Tarika was surprised but kissed him anyways. Both deepened the kiss. Both tongues were exploring each other's mouth.

Tarika bit his bottom lip and he groaned. Tarika trailed her hands down to the beginning of his jeans and opened the button. Abhijeet quickly grabbed her hands and lifted them up. Tarika looked at him. His face was a deep scarlet.

Abhi: Tarika stop it.

Tarika nodded no.

Abhi: Tarika please ruk jao warna mujse control nahi hoga.

Tarika: Kaun ke ra hai control karne ko?

Abhi: TARIKA!

Abhijeet sat up causing Tarika to sit in his lap. She yanked her hands out of his soft grip and took off her dress.

Abhijeet's eyes widened and he looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her.

Tarika took his face in her hands and turned it to face her.

Tarika softly: Main tumhari hoon Abhijeet. Tumhe poora haq hai mujh pe.

Abhijeet looked into her eyes and saw love for him.

He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Tarika smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He turned her over and kissed her neck and dragged his lips up to her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

He got up and grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on. He grabbed his coat and was about to leave the room when Tarika's had grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

Tarika: Tum mujse pyaar nahi karte na Abhijeet? Koi aur mil gaye hai na tumhe.

Abhi: Nahi Tarika aisi baat nahi hai. Main tumse bohot pyaar karta hoon.

Tarika teary tone: Jooth mat bolo Abhijeet.

Abhi: Tarika please samjo.

Tarika: Kya samjoon huh? Yahi ki tum mujse pyaar nahi karte? That you don't want me?

Abhi: Tarika aisi baat nahi hai, I love you and if it was my decision I would make you mine but you're drunk aur main tumhe yeh galat faisla nahi uthane doonga. When you're not drunk and in your senses and you still want me tab batana mujhe.

He left the room and Tarika was left staring at the door. Suddenly she felt her head spin and she fell on the bed.

Half an Hour later:

Tarika woke up with a hangover and she sat up and grabbed her head. Slowly her fogged up memory came back and she remembered everything she had done.

Tarika: Yeh maine kya kardiya. Abhijeet ko itna kuch keh diya. Shit main bhi na ek dum pagal hoon. But I proud of Abhi, maine itna usse force kiya phir bhi mere liye ruk gaya woh aur who sab ek aadmi keliye assan nahi hota.

She got up and went over to the balcony and stood leaning against the railing. She was thinking of everything that had happened from beginning to end and trying to remember something that would help her and the team solve this case quicker.

Her head was spinning and the railing's screws were getting looser.

Here Abhijeet in the other room looked at the time and decided to go check on Tarika.

He went to the room and opened the door. He walked inside quietly and looked around. He didn't see Tarika and got worried.

Abhi: Tarika?

He went forward and saw the balcony doors open. He went to the balcony and saw Tarika leaning against the railing lost in thought. Then he saw the railing which was losing its screws.

Abhi: Tarika!

Tarika broke out of her thoughts and pushed on the railing further by accident. The railing fell backwards and so did Tarika.

Abhi: TARIKA!

He ran over and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up before she completely fell.

Tarika hugged Abhijeet tightly and started to cry hard, pouring out all her emotions.

Abhi: Tarika baby kya hua? Ro kyun rahi ho?

Tarika through sniffles: Abhijeet I'm sorry… main kitni buri girlfriend hoona? Main tumhare layak nahi hoon.

Abhi: Arrey nahi Tarika aise baat kyun kar rahi ho?

Tarika: saach?

Abhi: Saach.

Tarika smiled a little: waise Abhijeet thanks.

Abhi still holding her: Kiss liye?

Tarika: Abhijeet maine tumhe kitna majboor kiya who sab karne keliye par tumne control karliya aapne aap pe, aur who sab ek aadmi keliye assan nahi hota main janti hoon. So thanks.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika main tumse pyaar karta hoon, aur main kabhi nahi chaunga ki tumhe hurt karoon.

Tarika: Janti hoon.

She kissed his cheek and he held her tightly.

In the club:

Daya and Muskaan were dancing and Drake was in a corner pretending to drink while looking at everyone.

Musi: Daya?

Daya: Haan?

Musi: Abhijeet sir aur Tarika kahi naazar nahi aa re.

Daya scanning the room: Haan main ACP sir se poochta hoon.

He connected his Bluetooth and ACP replied.

ACP: Haan Daya?

Daya: Sir kya aapko pata hai ki Abhijeet aur Tarika kahan hai?

ACP: haan Daya who kisine Tarika ke drink mein kuch mila diya tha. Aur who dono wapis hotel chale gay.

Daya: Kya?! Who theek tou hai na?

ACP: Haan Daya woh theek hai aur Abhijeet usske saath hai.

Daya: Lagta hai ki koi distract karne ki kosish kar rah hai.

ACP: Haan Daya mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. Everyone keep your eyes sharp.

Daya: Yes sir.

A/N: Ok so there was my sort of romantic chapter and I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED ENCOURAGMENT. I know it's kind of short and sorry I couldn't update sooner like I said I would because we had guests over and they are still here. SO sorry if I don't update quicker. Sorry but please review.


End file.
